Frozen - A Visit to Avalor
by bernardinojulian
Summary: Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Elsa and Olaf meets and teams up with crowned princess Elena of Avalor to protect her kingdom from the evil sorceress, Shuriki. While they explore Avalor, Shuriki has enlisted Anna and Elsa's old enemy to take down the crowned princess, Elsa and Anna and take control of both Avalor and Arendelle.
1. Prologue: Mysterious Letter

**Prologue: A Mysterious Letter from Avalor**

In Avalor, Elena, the princess of Avalor, is writing a letter to another kingdom just as Esteban, her cousin and Chancellor, came to see her. "Princess Elena," he said. "Shuriki is still at large with Fiero and the Delgados and all you could do is write letters?"

"Well what choice do I have?" Elena said to Esteban. "If I can't go after Shuriki myself, I'll have one choice: sending a letter to another kingdom."

"A letter to another kingdom?" Esteban was curious. "Well... I did send the guards to hunt down Shuriki but you? Writing a letter to another kingdom? What other kingdom?"

Isabel, Elena's little sister, came in. "Well... I know one kingdom that's there. A kingdom of ice and snow... Arendelle. It's where the eternal winter occured and it's also ended by Queen Elsa herself."

"And Princess Anna," finished Elena.

Esteban sighed. "Well... first of all, Arendelle is far from Avalor. You need to travel by ship. Secondly, that kingdom is freezing cold and I know Queen Elsa and Princess Anna lives there. And third, you'll never know what is there."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, cousin. We'll have a discussion with the council," said Elena, silencing her cousin.

A while later, Elena was speaking to the Grand Council of Avalor, consisting of Naomi, her grandparents and Esteban, about the two rulers of Arendelle coming to Avalor.

"Arendelle?" Naomi asked. "The coldest kingdom in Norway?"

"Well, yeah," said Elena. "I happen to know Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle. They..."

Luisa, Elena's grandmother, cuts her off. "They are the rulers of Arendelle. I've heard tales that the queen of Arendelle has set off an eternal winter in their kingdom."

"That was until it ended with the Great Thaw," Francisco, Elena's grandfather, finished. "And you do have a point, mijita. We must summon the princess and the queen of Arendelle here in Avalor."

"All those in favor of summoning Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of Arendelle here on Avalor, raise your hands," said Elena to the Council.

Naomi, Luisa and Francisco raised their hands, except for Esteban.

"Fine," Esteban agreed reluctantly. "But they'll need to sign a peace treaty with Avalor and you'll need to sign a peace treaty with Arendelle."

"I know," sighed Elena. "And I'll have Gabe and the rest of the guards head to Arendelle by ship."

At the dockyard, Gabe, captain of Elena's guards, climbed onto the ship. "Well this will be a hazardous journey but it's going to be worth it," he said to Elena, holding onto the letter.

Elena waved at Gabe. "Good luck."

"Well, since I know everything about Arendelle," said Isabel. "Why not visit there?"

Elena sighed. "Isa, Gabe is the only person who can travel to Arendelle. I'm sure it's not that cold."

* * *

Meanwhile... Shuriki was watching over Elena with her crystal ball. "So... she's summoning a princess and a queen from the kingdom of ice and snow," she said with a smirk. "We'll see about that."

Vestia, Cruz, Troyo, the Delgados (Victor and Carla) and Fiero arrived to see her. "Shuriki, if Elena did master all the powers of the scepter," said Fiero. "Then we will be no match for her. We did saw that Elena..."

Shuriki cuts him off as she brought the map pointing to the place that says 'The Southern Isles'. "...is sending the guards to visit Arendelle. Yes. If Elena is going to enlist the help of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, we will enlist someone that will make our plan work."

Fiero and Shuriki used the crystal ball to set their sights on Anna and Elsa's enemy: Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

* * *

At Arendelle, it was peaceful since the Great Thaw, Elsa, the queen of Arendelle, was busy doing her queenly duties while her sister, Anna, the princess of Arendelle, is with Kristoff feeding Sven, Kristoff's pet reindeer.

Olaf, Elsa's magical snowman, was enjoying the summer until he sees Gabe's ship. "Ooh..." Then he sees Gabe and the rest of Elena's guards. "Hi there. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. What brings you here to Arendelle?"

"Well, friend," said Gabe. "I'm here to speak with the queen and the princess of Arendelle."

"You mean... Elsa and Anna?" Olaf asked.

"Yes. Wait. You know Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle?" Gabe asked Olaf.

Olaf nodded. "Yep. In fact, I could take you to see them."

Gabe chuckled as he walked with Olaf. "For a talking snowman like you, you really seem... kind."

At the Arendelle castle courtyard, Elsa sees Olaf arriving with Gabe and his men. "Olaf, who's this?"

"You must be Queen Elsa of Arendelle," said Gabe. "I am Captain Gabriel Núñez. I came from the kingdom of Avalor to bring you this letter."

"Avalor?" Elsa asked. "The kingdom where the crowned princess Elena lived?"

"Yep," said Gabe as he gave the letter to Elsa.

Elsa opened the envelope and looks at the letter, reading:

 _Dear Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle,_

 _I needed help from both of you. Shuriki is attempting to take over Avalor. She has a magical scepter which looks like mine called 'the Scepter of Night'. So the grand Council of Avalor and I hereby summon both of you to come to Avalor. Be here by morning so we can talk plans._

 _Signed,_

 _Crowned Princess Elena of Avalor_

Elsa turns to Anna. "Anna, the crowned princess of Avalor needs our help."

"Oh no. What's happening in Avalor?" asked Anna.

"I don't know," said Elsa. "But we gotta get everything ready to get to Avalor tomorrow at dawn."

Olaf gasps. "Avalor? Oh. I love the idea of Avalor."

Kristoff gets annoyed by the snowman. "Oh. Not this again."

"Oh Olaf, you always love everything," giggled Anna.

Elsa turns to Gabe. "Anyways... thanks for giving me the letter."

"You're welcome," said Gabe as he leaves with his men. "And I'll see you all at dawn."

Kristoff sighed. "Well, if you insist on going to Avalor, we have to make sure that the gates are closed after we leave."

"You're right, Kristoff," said Elsa. "We may leave the gates open but we can close them on trips only."

"Okay," said Anna. "Now come on. Let's start packing!"

Early next morning at the dockyard of Arendelle, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Elsa and Olaf climbed aboard on the ship with everything they needed to head to Avalor.

"Alright," said Elsa. "If we're going to meet up the crowned princess, we have to sign the peace treaty with Avalor. And then the crowned princess will sign the peace treaty with Arendelle."

Olaf could see the ship that he, Elsa, Kristoff, Anna and Sven are on moving. "Yay! Let's go to Avalor!" he cried.

Once they're across the sea, Olaf was goofing around with Sven while Anna, Kristoff and Elsa are having a conversation on what to do once they meet up with Princess Elena.

"I can't believe it," said Anna. "We get to meet the crowned princess Elena."

"Well, we have to meet up with the grand Council of Avalor," said Elsa. "The letter says so."

Kristoff sighs, pointing to Olaf and Sven. "And let those two explore?"

Anna giggled again. "Kristoff, they're fine on their own. I'm sure nothing will happen to them."

Olaf nodded. "Though sometimes... I like to close my eyes and imagine what's it like in Avalor."

"Olaf, we're not in Avalor yet," said Elsa. "As a matter of fact, we should be close."

Kristoff sees Avalor far away from the distance. "She's right. And we're almost there."

"Yay!" cried Olaf. "Avalor, here we come!"

"Oh Olaf," giggled Elsa. "You're so silly."

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 1: An Avaloran Tour

**Chapter 1: A Greeting from the Crowned Princess/An Avaloran Tour**

Once they reaches the dockyard of Avalor, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven got off the ship and has encountered the crowned princess Elena for the first time ever. They were most surprised.

"Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of Arendelle," greeted Elena. "I am crowned princess Elena of Avalor. It is an honor to meet to both of you." Then she turned to see Olaf. "Aww, who's this little fella?"

"Hi, crowned princess Elena," said Olaf with a smile. "I am Olaf and I like warm hugs." He points to Kristoff and Sven. "This is Kristoff and Sven."

"Your Highness," Kristoff bowed to Elena.

"It's pleasure to meet you," said Elena, shaking Kristoff's hand and turns to Sven, petting him, "Hi there, Sven."

"Anyways," said Elsa. "We're here because we wanted to sign a peace treaty with Avalor."

"Well, you came to the right place," said Elena. "And I also needed to sign the peace treaty with Arendelle. And since you all came, I'll give you a tour on Avalor and also I wanted you to meet mi familia in my palace."

"Really?" Anna, Kristoff, Elsa and Olaf asked in the same time.

"Yep," said Elena. "Now come on. The Grand Council of Avalor is waiting for me to bring you all here."

Elena gave Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf a tour of Avalor: the villages and the castle.

After giving them a tour, Elena brought them to meet her grandparents and Isabel. "Abuelo, Abuela, Isa, this is Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of Arendelle. They came to visit us and to sign the peace treaty."

Luisa greeted them. "It is an honor to welcome both of you."

Isabel curtsied to Kristoff, Anna and Elsa and turns to Olaf. "Awww, hi there."

Olaf smiled at Isabel. "You must be Isabel. I am Olaf and I like warm hugs." He points to Sven. "This is Sven, my reindeer friend."

Isabel giggled as she pets Sven. "Hi there."

Francisco chuckled and turns to Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf. "Well, come in, all of you. We still have the peace treaty for both of you to sign."

As they came in, Anna and Elsa signed the peace treaty with Avalor as Elena signed the peace treaty with Arendelle. Once they signed the peace treaty, Elena was showing Anna and Elsa to their new rooms while Olaf was spending some time with Isabel in her bedroom. Kristoff was spending his time in the stables that's in the courtyard with Sven.

In Isabel's bedroom, Olaf was bouncing up and down with Isabel and her invention: The Avaloran Rubber.

"Wow!" cried Olaf. "Now that's bouncy!"

"Yep," said Isabel as she and Olaf bounces up and down. "I'm both a princess and an inventor. I invent all kinds of things."

"So what do you invent?" Olaf asked the young princess.

"Like I said, all kinds of things," Isabel laughed after the snowman asked.

Olaf falls onto the ground and his body was scattered everywhere.

"Olaf!" cried Isabel as she rushed to put Olaf back together.

"Wow. That was a bad landing," Olaf laughed after Isabel puts him back together. "Thank you."

Isabel giggled. "Yep. We are getting used to those inventions."

By the time it was dinner, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf sat with Elena, her grandparents, Isabel and Esteban at the dining room table.

"You know... these people from the land of ice and snow doesn't seem so bad after all," said Esteban, looking at Anna, Elsa and Kristoff and turns to look at Olaf. "Well, with a talking snowman... Yeesh!"

Elena laughed. "Aw, come on, cousin. We'll get along with them just fine once we get to know each other."

Once they talk and ate dinner, Olaf was telling Anna and Elsa about Isabel. "You know... that Isabel girl invents something cool and..."

"I know, Olaf," said Anna. "Elena told me and Elsa about her."

"She's so creative," said Elsa, talking about Isabel.

Isabel smiled. "Thank you, your majesty."

Francisco spoke to Elsa and Anna. "Well, if there's anything for you two to make your stay much more comfortable, our staff will attend both of you."

Elsa and Anna nodded. "Thank you."

After they ate dinner, Elsa, Olaf, Anna and Kristoff were tired after a long journey to Avalor. "All this journey is making me tired," said Anna, yawning.

"Yeah, we did slept on the ship, except for Olaf and Sven," said Kristoff.

Olaf agreed. "I know. I was just hanging around with Sven and we never get seasick."

"Well, for us, maybe a little. I mean... who gets seasick?" asked Kristoff.

"You do, Kristoff," said Anna.

Elsa laughed. "Alright, you two. Take it easy. And besides, this is Avalor. We will be staying for weeks or who knows?" She turns to Elena. "I was wondering. Who is Shuriki?"

Elena told them her backstory of what happened between her parents and Shuriki which shocks Anna, Kristoff, Elsa and Olaf. "Years ago, Mami and Papi were returning home until Shuriki, an evil witch, came. As she took over Avalor, she killed them and managed to attack me. That was when the amulet they gave me saved my life before I was freed by the little girl named Princess Sofia."

"Wow. That was really shocking," said Olaf.

"We're all sorry for your loss," said Elsa.

Elena smiled. "Thank you. And I know. Now then... let's all get a good night sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

The sisters agreed and went to their new room. Olaf goes with Isabel into her bedroom. And Kristoff goes back to the stables to sleep with Sven.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shuriki, Fiero and the Delgados are out in the sea on a ship. Their task was to recruit Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. She and Fiero was losing their patience while Victor was playing chess with Carla.

"Who do you think is this person that Shuriki is going to recruit, papa?" Carla asked Victor.

Victor shrugged. "I'm not sure. All I know is that Shuriki told us that he's a prince from the Southern Isles..."

"And that's the man who we are looking for," Shuriki cuts Victor off. "After all, he has some swordsmanship skills and is power hungry. If this is the man that wants to take over Arendelle, then he will help me... take over Avalor."

* * *

The next day... Olaf was amazed with Isabel and all of her inventions. He was trying them out and loved it. "Wow. Your inventions are amazing!" said Olaf.

"I know," said Isabel. "And I've also been taking classes once a week at the Science Academy with my favorite teacher: Professor Ochoa."

Olaf smiled. "Well since you're creative, Elsa is also creative. She can make anything that's made of ice and snow."

"I know that, Olaf," laughed Isabel. "Elena told me that tale. The queen of Arendelle froze her own kingdom and ended the winter with the Great Thaw."

"I guess you know anything," said Olaf. "It's an act of true love that thaws a frozen heart. Love can thaw the snow and the ice."

Elena, Anna and Elsa are watching Isabel showing Olaf her inventions. "Awww, look at them," said Anna, pointing to Olaf and Isabel.

"I know," said Elena, "Olaf is going to be great friends with Isabel."

"Does your sister always invent something more interesting?" asked Elsa.

"Yes, Isa is a great inventor," said Elena. "She built lots of inventions. Especially the one that helps us change clothes: The Presto Changer."

When Elena gets in the Presto Changer, Isabel began pedaling and Elena was changed into her white dress and the flower went into her hair. Anna, Elsa and Olaf are amazed. "Wow!" they gasped.

"There's more where that came from," Isabel smiled.

"Alright, Isa. Thank you. That will be all," said Elena as she turns to Anna, Elsa and Olaf. "Now then... let us continue with the tour."

As the tour continues, Elena showed Anna, Kristoff, Elsa and Olaf to the workshop that belongs to Mateo, Elena's Royal Wizard.

"Hey, Mateo," greeted Elena.

"Hey, Elena," said Mateo.

"This is Mateo, my royal wizard," said Elena. "Mateo, this is Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle. They came to visit."

Mateo bows to Anna and Elsa. "Pleasure to meet you both."

Elena then points to Kristoff and Olaf. "This is Kristoff and Olaf."

"Yep. And I like warm hugs," said Olaf to Mateo.

"That's amazing," said Elsa. "You're magical too?"

"Yep," said Mateo. "I did all kinds of spell. And I use a cool tamborita."

After a few minutes of touring the Avalor palace, Elena takes Anna and Elsa to the Grand Council room. "This is the Grand Council room. It's a place where we have a meeting and talk about plans."

Naomi came in, sees Anna and Elsa with Elena and gasps. "Oh my goodness! You must be the Queen and the Princess of Arendelle!"

"Hey, Naomi," said Elena. "This is Queen Elsa of Arendelle and her sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Elsa.

"The honor is all mine," said Naomi, curtsying to Anna and Elsa. Then, she turned to Elena. "Alright. You ready for the big meeting?"

"Yes, Naomi," said Elena as her grandparents and Esteban came in. "Alright, meeting time!"

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter shouldn't be as long as we expected. Anyways, I'll probably try to write longer than usual. Anyways, I promise all of you that I will add more chapters that involves Hans and Shuriki interactions, and etc. So anyways... Have a pleasant day.**


	3. Chapter 2: Anna and Elsa in Vallestrella

**Chapter 2: Shuriki meets Hans/Anna and Elsa in Vallestrella**

Elena, Anna and Elsa was speaking with the Grand Council of Avalor on how to put an end to Shuriki and her attempts to take over Avalor.

"We could see what Shuriki is up to if I use Farsight with my scepter," said Elena as she took out her Scepter of Light and yelled, "FARSIGHT!"

When Elena used Farsight, they could see Shuriki, Victor, Carla and Fiero on a ship. "I wonder what they're doing on the ship? Looks like they're travelling to another kingdom."

Elsa looked closely and knew Elena was right. They're heading to another kingdom called 'The Southern Isles'. "Oh no! That's the Southern Isles!" she cried.

"And it's where that bad prince named Hans lived," said Anna.

"The 13th prince of the Southern Isles," said Elsa.

Elena shrugged. "Well then... we'll just have to travel by ship and stop them from..."

Esteban cuts Elena off. "Not so fast, Elena. We'll simply let the guards handle this. And as for the queen and the princess of Arendelle, they still have so much to learn about Avalor. They simply have done things the Arendelle way so I need you to teach them everything the Avaloran way." Then, he turns to the rest of the council. "All those in favor of Crowned Princess Elena teaching Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of Arendelle everything the Avaloran way, raise your hands."

Naomi, Luisa and Francisco raised their hands.

Elena nodded and turns to Anna and Elsa. "Alright. We have a lot to do," she said as she walks with them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shuriki, Victor, Carla and Fiero has arrived at the Southern Isles to find and enlist Prince Hans.

"You sure this is it, Shuriki?" asked Victor.

"Indeed I'm sure," said Shuriki. "Now then... let us continue."

Hans was in servitude as punishment for attempting to kill Elsa during the eternal winter until Shuriki arrived with her comrades to visit him. "Who are you?" the prince asked as he sees the sorceress.

"I am Shuriki," she said, "And you must be..."

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," he said.

"Ah yes," said Shuriki. "The 13th prince I know... Bent on taking over Arendelle and overthrowing the princess and the queen that ruled the land of ice and snow."

"How did you know so much about me?" Hans asked.

Shuriki smirked. "That question is not your concern. I have a proposition for you. If you help me, then you'll have all the power to take control of Arendelle."

Hans was curious. "What's the catch?"

"I'm glad you've asked," Shuriki chortled. "I want you to help me eliminate a crowned princess named Elena. She has brought the queen and the princess of Arendelle to take us all down."

"Wait! Elsa and Anna are there?" Hans looked at Shuriki's crystal ball to see Elsa and Anna with Elena and began to snarl. "Those wretched sisters! They're going to pay for what they did to me as punishment!"

"Well, I'm so aware of your past," said Shuriki. "If we work together, we will bring the people in Avalor and Arendelle to their knees."

Hans smirked. "I'm interested. I will help you take over Avalor and Arendelle."

* * *

A day later, Elena was taking Anna and Elsa to Vallestrella to meet the Jaquins. "Alright, welcome to Vallestrella."

"Wow!" Anna and Elsa gasped.

"It's so beautiful," said Elsa.

Skylar, Luna, Migs and Dulce, the four Jaquins, came to see Elena. "Elena!"

Elena greeted the Jaquins. "Skylar! Come and meet my new friends."

Skylar, Luna, Migs and Dulce flew down and sees Anna and Elsa. "Who are they?" Skylar asked.

"This is Anna and Elsa, the princess and the queen from Arendelle," Elena said, pointing to Anna and Elsa.

The Jaquins flew towards Anna and Elsa and bows down to them. "Pleasure to meet you two."

"The honor is ours," said Anna and Elsa curtsied to them.

"Princessa, Shuriki is out there with her henchmen," said Skylar. "I saw her heading to another kingdom."

"We all saw," said Elena. "And that's why I enlisted the help of the queen and the princess of Arendelle." She turned to Anna and Elsa. "Anna, Elsa, I will be teaching you how to ride on a Jaquin."

"Well... I'm much of a reindeer and horse person," said Anna, riding on Dulce. "But I am... liking this."

"Heh. You'll have to get use to it," said Elsa, riding on Luna.

"Alright," said Elena, riding on Skylar. "Now that we got this covered, I'll take you two to meet someone that trained me to master the Scepter of Light."

The Jaquins took Elena, Anna and Elsa to a cave where a sun bird named Quita Moz resides. Quita Moz was Elena's teacher that teaches her how to master the Scepter of Light and unlock its full power. When he woke up, he sees Elena, Anna and Elsa arriving.

"Quita Moz, this is Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of Arendelle. They came to visit Avalor," said Elena to the sun bird.

"Ah yes," said Quita Moz as he turns to look at Anna and Elsa. "The flames told me about those two visitors from another kingdom. They are the royal sisters of Arendelle."

Elena nodded and whispered to Anna and Elsa. "The flames told him the future."

"That's nice," said Anna as she turns to Quita Moz. "Can you tell us our future?"

"With pleasure," said Quita Moz as he stares at the blue fire and turns to Anna and Elsa. "Someone... from the kingdom of the Southern Isles has teamed up with Shuriki and is hunting down both of you."

"The kingdom of the Southern Isles?" Elsa asked. Then she understand who Quita Moz is talking about. "Hans..."

"Yes... the prince from the Southern Isles," said Quita Moz. "You and Princess Anna will go face-to-face with him, Queen Elsa. And if you two don't stop him, your kingdom will be at risk."

"WHAT?" Elsa and Anna gasps.

"We can't let this happen," said Elsa to the sun bird.

Quita Moz nodded. "I know, your Majesty. And that is why both of you must be ready for him."

"Wait... I still need more training," said Elena.

Quita Moz couldn't help but smile. "Well since you're here, I'll take you to the Sunbird Sanctum. I bet your new friends would love to meet my friends."

Elena rode on Quita Moz who flies to the sky to the Sunbird Sanctum as Anna, Elsa, Skylar, Luna, Migs and Dulce followed. They are unaware that Vestia and Cruz are spying on them.

When they arrived at the Sunbird Sanctum, Lama, Hool and Qapa greeted them.

"My friends," greeted Quita Moz and turns to Anna and Elsa. "Princess Elena has brought new friends. This is Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. They came from the far away kingdom of Arendelle."

The other sun birds bowed to Anna and Elsa while Quita Moz talked to them. "Princess Elena has returned to complete her training."

"Really?" Lama asked. "After she left with something important to take care of?"

"I'd say we can still train her," said Qapa.

"And I'm sure it will..." said Hool as he fell asleep.

Quita Moz spoke to Anna and Elsa. "Your Highnesses, I want you to wait with the jaquins until Princess Elena is finished with her training."

Anna and Elsa agreed and waits with the Jaquins. Minutes flew by fast, Elena became exhausted after a long training with the sun birds and Skylar laughed. "Feeling exhausted, princessa?" he asked.

"A little," said Elena with a smile.

"Well that was quick," said Anna.

"Yes... very quick," said Elsa.

Quita Moz chuckled. "Indeed it is. Now that she's finished, we can head back to my cave."

Vestia and Cruz watched as Quita Moz, Elena, Anna, Elsa, Skylar, Migs, Luna and Dulce head back to the cave. "Shall we tell Shuriki or what?" he asked his sister.

Vestia nodded. "Yes, and what are we standing around here for? Let's go."

Once they returned to Quita Moz's cave, Quita Moz stared at the blue fire again, knowing what is happening in Avalor. He turns to Elena, Anna and Elsa. "Just as I feared. Shuriki has arrived back in Avalor with a new ally."

Elsa, Anna and Elena looks into the flames and spots Hans, Shuriki, Victor, Carla and Fiero who's now in Avalor. "Oh no. Hans is with Shuriki," said Elsa.

"Yes, that's what the flames said," said Quita Moz. "Now... I want you all to return to Avalor. And be careful, they are planning to hunt you down."

"We understand," said Elena as she, Anna and Elsa rode on Skylar, Dulce and Luna.

Once they leave Quita Moz's cave, Elena, Anna and Elsa must make up for lost time if they're to protect Avalor and Arendelle from Shuriki and Hans. But will they really going to stop Hans and Shuriki's attempts to take control both of their kingdoms?

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Author's Note: It's been days since I've been doing a Frozen & Elena of Avalor crossover. And now I have to work on chapter 4 next. Don't worry. I promise that I will put more chapters that involves Elena, Anna and Elsa's encounter with Shuriki and Hans. And what does everyone think of my one-shot story featuring Olaf and Isabel?**


	4. Chapter 3: Elsa, Anna and Elena VS Hans

**Chapter 3: Elsa, Anna and Elena VS Hans and Shuriki/Preparing for the "Welcome to Avalor" Party Part 1**

When Anna, Elsa and Elena returned to Avalor, they must return to the palace to warn everyone that Shuriki is coming with Prince Hans. Once they get there, they had no idea that Vestia and Cruz were spying on them.

Olaf and Sven were playing and dancing with Isabel, who's playing the Guitardion. "Boy, do I love playing around with you, Isabel?" he asked.

Isabel laughed. "I know. And it's so nice of Princess Anna, Queen Elsa and Kristoff to let me borrow you and Sven so that I have someone to play with."

Sven grunts in happiness as he plays around.

Elena, Elsa and Anna arrived just as Isabel, Olaf and Sven stopped playing and dancing around. "Hey Elena," greeted Isabel as she puts her Guitardion down. "How are things with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna?"

"Well... I did show everything in Avalor and also Vallestrella," said Elena. "But that's not important. Isa, I want you, Olaf and Sven to hide. Shuriki is coming with Hans."

"The prince from the Southern Isles?" Isabel asked.

"Yes," said Elena. "We'll be done for if they storm into the palace."

Elsa and Anna looks at Olaf and Sven. "You two gotta keep Isabel safe, we can take care of this."

"On it!" Olaf said as he and Sven took Isabel inside the stables.

* * *

After a while, Shuriki, Victor, Carla and Fiero took Prince Hans to the docks of Avalor. "This is it," she said. "It is time we strike."

Just then, Cruz and Vestia arrived to inform Shuriki and the others. "They have returned from Vallestrella. It is really Elena. And she's with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna."

"Excellent," said Shuriki, taking out her Scepter of Night. "Hans will be dealing with the Arendelle sisters while Fiero, Carla, Victor and I will take care of Elena."

Meanwhile, Anna, Elsa and Elena looks around in the village until they saw Hans and Shuriki arriving. "We meet again, Elena," the sorceress said.

"Shuriki?" Elena gasps.

"INFERNO!" yelled Shuriki as she shoots darkfire with her Scepter of Night but Elsa blocked it with her ice magic.

Shuriki was surprised to see Elsa and Anna standing next to Elena. "So it's true... the Arendelle sisters has come to Avalor," she said, smirking. And then, she turned to Hans. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, it's time you earn your keep. Eliminate Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle once and for all."

"Gladly," smirked Hans as he took out his sword.

Elsa used her ice and snow powers to fight Hans just as Anna grabbed Kristoff's pickax to help Elsa fight him. Then, Elsa knocked Hans' sword away with her ice powers while Elena fights Shuriki as she uses Blaze spells with her Scepter of Light. As the battle goes on, Kristoff arrived to see what's going on and punches Hans in the face but Fiero arrived with Carla and Victor and shoots out magic at Elena, Anna, Kristoff and Elsa with his black tamborita.

Mateo arrived with Gabe and Naomi and uses his tamborita to shield Elena, Anna, Kristoff and Elsa from Fiero's magic.

"Oh great. Now I can't see how many enemies we can handle," said Hans to Shuriki.

"Well he does have a point," said Fiero. "Let's end this battle with a bang shall we?"

And they did! Shuriki, Hans, Fiero, Carla and Victor just vanished right before their eyes.

"Whoa!" Kristoff said. "I did not see that coming."

"Well, that's over," said Anna.

"We can stop them in some other time," said Elena.

"You're right," said Elsa. "But is there any treats or snacks that we can eat?"

Elena nodded. "We have Avaloran chocolate. The best kind we have."

* * *

When they return to the palace, they could see Isabel, Sven and Olaf still in the barn. "Isa! Olaf! Sven! You can come out now," Elena called.

Isabel came out with Olaf and Sven. "Elena!" she cried, rushing to hug her sister.

Olaf watched as Isabel and Elena hugged each other and turns to Sven. "They really are sisters."

"Of course they are, Olaf," said Anna.

"Oh yeah," said Isabel, grabbing the box of Avaloran chocolate and goes to Anna and Elsa. "You've got to try these chocolates."

Olaf sees the Avaloran chocolates. "Ooh," he gasps and eats one of the chocolates. "Delicious."

Anna and Elsa tried some and liked it. "This is the best, Elena," said Anna.

"The greatest I should say," said Elsa.

"Thanks," said Elena. "And since you all came, we will throw you all the best "Welcome to Avalor" festival ever."

Olaf gasps. "A festival?! Oh I love the idea of festivals!"

Isabel laughs. "You're full of excitement, Olaf."

A few minutes later, Elena spoke with the Grand Council of Avalor about throwing a "Welcome to Avalor" party for Queen Elsa and Princess Anna.

"It is so nice of you, mija," said Luisa. "Throwing a party for the two sisters of Arendelle."

"I know, abuela, on our honor," said Elena. "We will start decorating right now and then the party will start next week."

Naomi smiled. "I agree with Elena. Let's get decorating."

An hour later, the servants started decorating the palace and putting up posters for everyone in Avalor to see, Olaf and Sven was spending their time with Isabel, who was playing the Guitardion and Elena was still teaching Anna and Elsa some things the Avaloran way.

"This is wonderful," said Anna.

Elsa chuckled. "Well, who would have thought? Avalor is the greatest place ever."

Elena laughed. "Indeed it is really. Well then, we still have so much to do and a little bit of time."

A minute later, Isabel continues playing with Olaf and Sven until they took a break. "That was fun playing with you, Isabel," the snowman said.

Isabel giggled. "Oh, Olaf, you're funny. I like you."

"I know that. And I like you too," said Olaf.

Sven started snorting and grunting and Olaf began to understand what he was saying. "Sven likes you too. Think of it, the three best friends together," said Olaf.

"Though I am thinking... that we should go to Doña Paloma's to get more decorations and some food," said Isabel.

"Even carrots?" Olaf asked.

"Yes, Olaf. Even carrots," replied Isabel. "But since Shuriki is still out there, we might as well as take Elena with us, including Elsa and Anna."

"And that's a good idea," said Elena, overhearing them.

Isabel laughed nervously when she sees Elena, Anna and Elsa. "Hey, Elena. How long have you heard us?"

"A minute ago," said Anna.

"Though your friendship with Isabel is quite... abnormal. She does look a little 9 years older," said Elsa.

Isabel looks sternly at Elsa. "Um... excuse me, queenie. I'm 11 years, 3 months and 2 days old."

"Well, she's full of sass when it comes to people talking about her age. She's not a grownup yet," said Elena. "Now come on... Let's go get more decorations."

* * *

Meanwhile, deeper in the jungle, Troyo saw Shuriki, Victor, Carla, Fiero, Cruz and Vestia arriving with Hans. "Hey Shuriki! Who's the handsome fellow?"

"This is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," Shuriki announced, gesturing to Hans. "He's here to help me take down Elena and the two sisters, Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"The ones you mentioned me about?" Troyo asked.

Shuriki nodded as she used her crystal ball to show Troyo Elsa and Anna. "Yes. The ones Prince Hans was going after."

"And they are the keys that's gonna lead me to take over Arendelle," said Hans.

"And Avalor when we eliminate Elena," said Shuriki. "For now, let them celebrate their victory. Because I have another proposition for you. How would you like to be a malvago?"

"Mel-What now?" Hans was confused.

"A malvago," said Fiero. "It means dark wizard."

"Dark wizard?" Hans replied. "Well, first of all, I'm good with swords. Secondly, I don't know anything about magic except for the ice that Elsa has."

"Well, then, how about I turn your sword into a magical one? The one that has fire to melt the magic out of the queen," said Shuriki.

Hans smirked. "Deal."

When Hans put down his sword, Fiero uses his tamborita to turn Hans' sword into what it is today. A new fire sword.

"This is so perfect," Hans smiled.

"Indeed," said Shuriki. "First, I will teach you how to wield carefully just like Fiero taught me how to use the Scepter of Night. And then we will take down Elena and the two Arendelle sisters."

"And if anyone gets in our way, they will be taken down too," said Hans, chortling.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone. I've been in Wattpad thinking of the whole Frozen and Elena of Avalor crossover. Anyways... I will put up more and more chapters as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 4: Isabel, Olaf and Sven

**Chapter 4: The Princess, the Snowman and the Reindeer/Preparing for the "Welcome to Avalor" Party Part 2**

The next day, Elena was busy with Elsa and Anna helping the servants put up decorations, Gabe was sparring with Kristoff sword to sword and Mateo was busy doing some magic so Isabel was spending some time playing with Olaf and Sven. Isa was practicing some dancing with Olaf for the party while Sven was watching them. "That was some sweet moves," Isabel said.

"I know," said Olaf. "Elsa and Anna told me all about the Duke of Weselton."

"Weasel Town?" Isabel was confused.

"It's actually pronounced Weselton. But what you said is funny," Olaf laughed. "Anyways... he also dances funny like an agile peacock and a chicken with the face of a monkey."

Isabel laughed. "Really?"

"Yes really," said Olaf.

Sven just only grinned. "And Sven thinks it's funny too," said Olaf.

They laughed and laughed. Soon, Isabel took Olaf and Sven to the Science Academy to meet Professor Ochoa. "Remember, you two. Be on your best behavior," Isabel said to the snowman and the reindeer.

Professor Ochoa, Isabel's science teacher, was surprised to see her with Olaf and Sven. "Greetings, Isabel. I've heard about the queen and the princess of Arendelle's arrival," she said. Then, she turned to Olaf and Sven. "And who are they? Your new friends?"

Isabel nodded and turns to Olaf. "Olaf, this is my science teacher... Professor Ochoa."

"Hi, Professor Ochoa. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," said the snowman. He points to Sven. "And this is Sven, the big reindeer."

"That _R_ _angifer tarandus_ is quite big," said Professor Ochoa, looking at Sven.

"Ring-a-what?" Olaf was confused.

Isabel giggled. "It's a scientific name for reindeer, Olaf."

"Ohhh," said Olaf with a laugh.

"So, Isabel, what brings you here?" Professor Ochoa asked.

"Elena is planning a "Welcome to Avalor" festival for Queen Elsa and Princess Anna," said Isabel.

"That sounds lovely," said Professor Ochoa. "Your sister gave me the invitation to that party."

"That's wonderful," Isabel said. "That means we can talk more about science in the ballroom."

Professor Ochoa laughed. "Yep. Shine like a Leonid Meteor Shower."

Olaf was confused and whispered to Sven. "What does that mean?"

"It's a science joke," smiled Isabel.

"Oh," said Olaf.

"Anyways, I'll see you in a week for Anna and Elsa's Welcome to Avalor festival," said Professor Ochoa.

"Bye," said Olaf and Isabel.

After a while, Isabel went with Olaf and Sven to her old school where her old teacher, Señorita Marisol, teaches the class. Along the way, they see Isabel's old friends, Quique, Amara and Cristina, outside with Señorita Marisol. Señorita Marisol was surprised to see Isabel with Olaf and Sven and turns to her students. "1, 2, 3, Eye's on me."

"1, 2, Eye's on you," said the students, including Quique, Amara and Cristina.

Señorita Marisol nodded and gestured to Isabel. "Thank you. Class, guess who came to see us again."

Isabel waved just as Quique and Amara rushed to give her a group hug. "Isabel!" they cried.

"It's so great to see you two again," said Isabel, hugging back. "I missed all of you."

"We missed you too," Señorita Marisol smiled.

"Hi, Isabel," Cristina waved.

"Cristina!" Isabel cried as she rushed to hug her friend on the wheelchair.

Olaf and Sven was watching Isabel reunite with her old friends. "This is so amazing! Why am I so happy?"

Señorita Marisol turns to Olaf and Sven, look very shocked and turns to Isabel. "Isabel, is that a snowman talking?"

Isabel nodded and turns to Olaf and Sven. "Olaf, Sven, this is my old teacher, Señorita Marisol."

Olaf approached towards Señorita Marisol. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," he said and points to Sven. "And this is Sven."

Señorita Marisol smiled at them. "They seem so nice."

"I know," said Isabel. "They're my new friends from Arendelle."

"Arendelle?" Señorita Marisol was surprised again. "Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are here?"

Isabel nodded. "Elena's throwing a "Welcome to Avalor" festival for them. And they're inviting the entire kingdom."

"Well, I've heard," said Señorita Marisol. "And I've got the invitation already."

"That's good," said Isabel. "So we'll see you at the palace in a week."

A few moments later, Elena was still with Anna and Elsa, talking with the Jaquins and decorating the palace just as Isabel, Olaf and Sven returned to see them.

"There you are, Isa," said Elena. "We're still busy decorating the palace. And in the meantime, why don't you just spend some more time with Olaf and Sven? And also Mingo, Zoom and Estrella are here."

The three baby Jaquins, Mingo, Zoom and Estrella, were happy to see Isabel again. And they were also surprised to see Olaf and Sven. "Isa!" they cried.

"I'm so glad to see you three again," said Isabel as she hugged Mingo, Zoom and Estrella. Then, she gestured to Olaf and Sven. "These are my new friends. They came from the kingdom of Arendelle."

Estrella looked at Olaf. "Why does a snowman have a carrot on his face?"

"That's his nose," laughed Isabel.

Mingo and Zoom flew onto Sven's back. "That's a funny looking moose," said Mingo.

"He's a reindeer," said Isabel. She turned to Olaf and Sven, gesturing to Mingo, Zoom and Estrella. "Olaf, Sven, these are the baby Jaquins, Mingo, Zoom and Estrella."

"Hi there, little kitties," said Olaf. "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Mingo, Zoom and Estrella giggled as they play around with Olaf and Sven. Isabel laughed and joined them in playing until they got very exhausted. When Elena, Anna, Elsa and the Jaquins finished decorating the ballroom, they went to the courtyard to see Isabel, Mingo, Zoom, Estrella, Olaf and Sven sleeping after they got exhausted from playing around. "Awww, look how cute they are when they're sleeping," said Elsa.

"I know," giggled Anna.

Francisco and Luisa arrived with Esteban and sees Isabel sleeping on top of Sven's back and turns to Elena. "Were you going to wake your sister up?"

"We will," said Elena. "Anna and Elsa should wake Olaf and Sven up too."

" _Mijita_ ," said Luisa as she woke Isabel up.

Isabel groaned as she woke up with Olaf, Sven, Mingo, Zoom and Estrella to see everyone. "When did you all get here?"

"Just about 2 hours ago, Isa," said Elena. "Why were you sleeping outside?"

"Well... we've been playing around until we got exhausted and had to take a nap," Isabel explained.

"That was some playtime," chuckled Elena.

"I'll say it is," said Olaf.

Elsa and Anna smiled at Olaf and Sven. "So did you and Sven had a good time with Princess Isabel?" asked Elsa.

"Did I? I did!" Olaf said. "And Sven agrees too."

"That's good to hear," said Anna. "And Kristoff should be back from sparring with Gabe."

Kristoff and Gabe came to see everyone and Sven was delighted to see his companion again. "Hey Sven!" Kristoff said, hugging Sven.

Then, he began talking for Sven. "Oh, Kristoff, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," chuckled Kristoff.

"And I had a really good time with Olaf and Princess Isabel," he said talking for Sven.

"I'm glad you did," said Kristoff.

Olaf whispered to Isabel. "He always does that when Sven can't talk."

Isabel laughs. "That's silly."

Elena smiled. "Now come on. Lunchtime awaits."

Migs turns to Mingo, Zoom and Estrella. "Come on, children."

Everyone went inside to have lunch but they're unaware that Shuriki are up to something big with Hans, Fiero, Carla and Victor.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_ Who's excited for Song of the Sirenas? In the meantime, I'll add more chapters and Song of the Sirenas will include the characters from Disney's Frozen in my fanfiction.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Festival Begins

**Chapter 5: The Festival Begins/Shuriki Plots!**

A week later, the palace was fully decorated and ready for Anna and Elsa's "Welcome to Avalor" festival tonight. Anna was dressed in her coronation gown with her hair braided in pigtails, Kristoff was dressed in his black princely outfit with light blue and gold epaulettes, Elsa was dressed in her coronation outfit with her hair in a french braid and Olaf was wearing a light blue bowtie. They were ready for the festival. "Is the party starting?" Olaf asked.

"Olaf... not yet," said Anna and Elsa.

"They're right," said Elena, now dressed in her red ball gown with her pink sash around her waist and her tiara on her head. "The festival doesn't start until it's evening."

"I know," said Olaf. "But I'm really excited for this day to come."

"I'm excited, too, Olaf," said Isabel, now dressed in her pink and yellow ball gown with a yellow ribbon in her hair. "This will be the best day ever."

"It will be, Isa," Elena chuckled. "The guests should arrive right now."

Esteban and Francisco came to see Elena. "They already have," said Esteban. Then, Francisco said, "It's time the festival begins."

After the guests arrived, the festival was held in the throne room and Elena was hosting it. Kristoff was making sure that Sven doesn't mess everything up after Elena, Anna and Elsa lets him in. As the bell rings and trumpeters began trumpeting, the guests began singing as Elsa approached towards Elena, her family and friends and bowed respectfully at them. The guests began to sing. "Queen anointed... Our chosen daughter... With blessed crown of gold..."

Anna and Kristoff approached towards Elena, her family and friends as well and bows down to them as the guests sing. "Northern glory... Our golden sister... The heir to kings of old..."

Olaf and Sven, who came last, approached towards Elena, her family and friends and bows down to them but all Olaf can do is wave at Isabel, who waved back. The guests continued to sing. "Let us bless this sacred heart (Let our souls)... Sing praise and bring to light (Your power)... Bring to light your power... Noble Queen of our Northern lands... We are in your hands..."

All Elsa can do is look out the window in case of any threat that can harm innocent lives, including Anna and Elena. Isabel went to greet Olaf and Sven and straightened Olaf's bowtie. Elena approached towards Armando who brought the scroll and grabbed it. A minute later, Olaf and Anna approached towards Elsa. "Elsa... it's time."

Elsa nodded as she followed Olaf and Anna to Elena who opened the scroll. "In honor of welcoming the rulers from the land of ice and snow to our kingdom, I, crowned princess Elena of Avalor, introduce you all to... Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle!" The guests cheered, clapping.

After a minute, Olaf and Isabel danced, along with Anna and Kristoff, Naomi and Esteban, across the floor as the festive music filled the air.

"So how did you like Avalor, Elsa?" Elena asked.

"I think it's the most beautiful place I've ever experienced," Elsa replied.

Elena smiled. "I'm happy to hear that because I wanted to experience Arendelle one day."

"You can," samiled Elsa. "Anna and I can give you and your family a tour to Arendelle. We could show you how high the North Mountain is and also the rock trolls from the valley of the living rock."

"Arendelle's gotta be the best kingdom," said Elena.

"Indeed," said Elsa. "They also have chocolate too."

Just then, King Joaquín, Queen Teresa and Princess Caterina came to see Elsa. "Your Majesty, I am King Joaquín of Cariza. This is my wife, Queen Teresa and my daughter, Princess Caterina."

"Or Cat for short," said Caterina, who turns to see Sven. "Is that a _rangifer tarandus_?"

"She said it again," Olaf said as he dances with Isabel.

Isabel grumbled. "Again, scientific name for reindeer."

Caterina goes to see Isabel dancing with Olaf. "Are you dancing with a snowman?"

Olaf approached towards Caterina. "Hi. You must be Caterina. I am Olaf..."

"Wow! A talking snowman?!" Caterina gasped.

Olaf cuts her off. "Please let me finish. ...And I like warm hugs."

Isabel smiled. "He always says that." Then, she turned to see Professor Ochoa and Señorita Marisol talking to each other and waved at them. "Professor Ochoa! Señorita Marisol!"

"Isabel!" they cried as Isabel goes to hug both of her teachers.

"Marisol and I were talking about you and everything that involves science," said Professor Ochoa.

"Let's just agree with Ochoa. They're all science," said Señorita Marisol. "So how did dancing with Olaf go?"

"It's been the greatest," said Isabel, gesturing to Olaf talking to Caterina. "And he's over there with Cat. That's Princess Caterina."

Princess Caterina approached towards Professor Ochoa and Señorita Marisol. "I didn't know you had two teachers."

Professor Ochoa smiled. "She seems so nice."

Just then, Quique, Amara and Cristina sees Isabel and were overjoyed. "Isabel!"

"Hey guys!" Isabel cried as she hugs Quique, Amara and Cristina. Caterina was surprised to see Isabel reuniting with Quique, Amara and Cristina. "Wow, Isabel! I didn't know you had great friends."

"This is Princess Caterina. She and her family are from the kingdom of Cariza," said Isabel, gesturing to Princess Caterina.

"Hi," said Caterina.

Anna stopped dancing with Kristoff and goes to Elsa and Elena. "Hey!"

"Oh Anna," said Elsa. "Elena and I were having a conversation. She told me that she wanted to visit Arendelle one day."

"Yes, I've planned to bring my whole family and check out the snow and ice there," said Elena.

"There's so much more there," Anna said. "Kristoff, Sven and I will even give your friends a sleigh ride. Elsa will give you and the grand council of Avalor a tour of our castle. And Olaf will be playing with Isabel non-stop."

When the festival was over, the guests left the palace and went home. And Anna, Elsa and Elena began to clean up the throne room with the help of her grandparents, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Isabel, Esteban, Naomi, Gabe and Mateo. Once the palace was cleaned up, they were exhausted.

"That was exhausting," said Elena.

"You can say that again," laughed Elsa.

Anna sees Olaf sleeping on Sven's back with Isabel. "Here we go again."

Elena laughed as she woke Isabel up again. "Let's take you to your bedroom, Isa."

"Okay, Elena," yawned Isabel.

Olaf yawned. "I'm so tired."

"Me too, Olaf," Anna said.

"You can sleep in my room," said Isabel to Olaf.

"Thanks," said Olaf. "But Sven's not gonna sleep in the palace, is he?"

"Actually he can," said Elena.

"In my room as long as he doesn't break anything in there," said Isabel.

"Don't worry, kid," said Kristoff. "He'll be careful."

A while later, Elena, Anna and Elsa goes to Isabel's room to see Olaf, Sven and Isabel sleeping together.

"Aren't they cute?" Anna asked quietly.

"I know," whispered Elsa.

Elena shushed them. "Don't wake them up."

Sooner or later, Elena took Anna and Elsa to their bedroom and they went to sleep. "Goodnight."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hans took Shuriki, Victor, Carla and Fiero to Weselton on a ship to visit and recruit the Duke of Weselton. The Duke of Weselton was surprised to see him.

"Shuriki, this is the Duke of Weasel Town," said Hans, gesturing to the Duke.

"WESELTON!" The Duke yelled at Hans and he turns to Shuriki, Victor, Carla and Fiero in a nice way. "The Duke of Weselton. It's a pleasure to meet you, M'Lady."

"So... Prince Hans told me that you've been banished from Arendelle by Queen Elsa. And if you want revenge, how would you like to serve me as a royal companion?" Shuriki said.

The Duke thinks about it until he agrees. "I will. For now. What is it that you want me to do?"

Shuriki smirked. "What I'm saying is you'll be helping me and Prince Hans in taking down Crowned Princess Elena, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna and take over Avalor and Arendelle."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Author's Note: On September 21st, Song of the Sirenas will debut on Disney Junior. After I watch this episode, I'll be back writing more chapters. And now, I'm planning on rewriting the Elena of Avalor episode by using Frozen characters.**


	7. Chapter 6: Song of the Sirenas

**Chapter 6: Song of the Sirenas**

A few days later, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Elena, her family and friends are on the ship heading to the west coast of Avalor called Nueva Vista. Isabel was standing next to Olaf. "I hope we get to Nueva Vista soon," she said to the snowman.

"Nueva Vista!" Olaf cried. "Oh, I just love the idea of Nueva Vista!"

"Me too," said Luisa as she and Esteban approached towards Olaf and Isabel. "There's nothing like relaxing on the terrace of the summer palace, basking in the west coast sun. Right, Francisco?"

Francisco was sleeping on the deck chair. "Looks like Abuelo has gotten a head start," said Esteban, chuckling.

Olaf laughed. "Well... that is one tired grandpa."

Meanwhile, Anna and Elsa were watching Elena master her Scepter of Light. "Envision: Skylar," Elena said as she makes an illusion of Skylar with her scepter.

Mateo was coaching her. "Nice. Now... try glow."

"Glow!" Elena yelled as her scepter began to glow.

"And last, but not least... Vanish!" Mateo said.

"Well... this should be interesting," said Elsa.

"I can't wait to see it," said Anna.

Elena points at Naomi's rope with her scepter. "Vanish!"

The rope in Naomi's hands turned invisible. Gabe was surprised. "How many powers does that thing have?"

"I suppose 7," said Elsa.

"Which is really a lot," said Anna.

"And can you test them on something else?" Naomi said. "I'd like my lasso back."

Elena stopped using Vanish as Naomi's rope turned visible. Just then, Isabel and Olaf came to see Anna, Elsa, Elena, Naomi, Mateo and Gabe. "Captain Turner says we're almost there!" she told the others.

"And I'm so excited!" Olaf cried again.

Elena smiled. "You guys are going to love Nueva Vista. I remember going fishing every summer with my cousin Cristóbal."

"Wait!" Gabe cuts her off. "Esteban said that he was your only cousin."

"Yeah," said Kristoff, who's grooming Sven. "He's gonna be super jealous if he finds out that she has another cousin."

"Leave it to Esteban to exaggerate," said Naomi.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to reminisce when we get there," said Mateo. "But, right now, you need to keep practicing. Try to make yourself vanish."

"Myself?" Elena was confused. "I only know how to make objects vanish."

"It's going to take some concentration but I know you can do it," said Mateo.

"Okay," said Elena as she points her Scepter of Light at herself. "Vanish!"

After using Vanish, only her body became invisible. "Did it work?"

Kristoff, Olaf, Anna and Elsa started laughing. "Not exactly. But you're headed in the right direction," teased Mateo.

Elena frowned after failing to use Vanish on herself. Anna spoke to Elena. "You can do better than that."

"When I had trouble mastering my ice powers, I had to conceal and not feel it," said Elsa.

Just then, Naomi's mother, Captain Scarlett, rang the bell as she saw something on the horizon. "Sirenas! Sirenas, ahoy!"

Elena, Isabel, Naomi, Gabe, Mateo, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Anna and Elsa went to see what's going on and they did. They spotted two Sirenas and a big seahorse.

"Nomes, take the wheel," Scarlett ordered and turns to Naomi's father, Daniel. "Daniel, the crossbows!"

Elsa creates harpoons out of ice for herself, Anna and Kristoff. "Anna! Kristoff! Take the harpoons!"

Elena was shocked. "Wait! Crossbows?! Harpoons?! What?! Why?!"

"Sirenas are dangerous!" said Naomi as she puts on earmuffs. "Everyone knows that!"

"They sing a siren song that puts sailors into a trance," said Daniel.

"Which makes them crash their ships," finished Scarlett. "Olaf, Captain Núñez, get everyone below deck, except for Princess Anna, Queen Elsa and Sir Kristoff."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Gabe saluted.

"You can count on me and Sven!" said Olaf as he helped Gabe take Sven, Isabel, Francisco, Luisa and Esteban below deck.

"But they're not singing," said Elena.

"And I can't even remember the last time Sirenas caused the shipwreck," said Mateo.

Naomi's mother and father started shooting arrows at the Sirenas as well as Elsa, Anna and Kristoff throws harpoons at them.

"Stop firing!" Elena yelled. And then, she used her scepter to destroy Daniel's crossbow. "Blaze!"

Kristoff, Anna and Elsa were surprised but Kristoff berates Elena. "What are you doing?! We had them!"

"Yeah! Why did you do that?" Naomi asked.

"I'm not going to attack someone who hasn't attacked me first," Elena said.

Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Scarlett and Daniel looked at each other just as Sven, Olaf and Isabel came to see them. "Did you catch those Sirenas?" Isabel asked.

"Well, we almost caught them but..." said Anna.

"No, we didn't," said Elsa.

"Thanks to that miserable excuse for a crowned princess!" said Kristoff angrily, gesturing to Elena.

Elena glared at Kristoff but Elsa and Anna stopped them. "Enough of this!" said Elsa. "We still have time to get to Nueva Vista. So, in the meantime, keep a sharp eye out for anything suspicious." There hasn't been a word since Shuriki and her goons enlisted the help of Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

A few minutes later, the bells ring as the ship reaches Nueva Vista. "We're here!" Elena cheered and sighed, "Nueva Vista."

"I love it!" Olaf cried.

"Well, what's not to love?" Isabel giggled as she spun Olaf around.

"I can't believe we can travel everywhere by boat!" Anna squealed.

"Look at that palace," said Mateo, gesturing to the castle.

"It's truly a paradise," sighed Elsa.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the distance, Shuriki and Hans are riding on Cruz and Fiero and the Duke of Weselton are riding on Vestia. Shuriki can hear the bells and covered her ears. "What is that infernal sound?"

"They're bells, M'Lady," The Duke said.

"Welcome bells," Fiero finished. "Elena must've arrived in Nueva Vista."

"And with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna," said Hans.

"Ugh!" cried Shuriki. "Even from miles away, that princess and her new allies from Arendelle annoys me."

"She won't be princess for long now that you've mastered the Scepter of Night," said Fiero.

"Well, if Anna and Elsa are with Elena on their family trip, that's the place where we will strike!" Hans said.

"Yes," said Shuriki. "This is one family vacation Elena will never forget."

* * *

After getting off the ship, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Elena, her grandparents, her friends, Isabel and Esteban are on the boat, heading towards the Nueva Vista palace to meet Duke Cristóbal as crowds of people cheered them on. When they reached the palace, Duke Cristóbal came to greet them. "Elena!" he cried.

Elena was surprised to see her cousin. "Cristóbal? You look..."

"Distinguished?" Cristóbal asked as he gave her flowers.

Elena grabbed the flowers. "I was going to say... different."

"She was going to say old," said Esteban.

Cristóbal began to laugh. "She would be right. We weren't all trapped in a magical amulet for 41 years. Some of us had to carry on in the real world. Right, Esteban?" Then, he turned to Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Elsa and Olaf. "And hello there. I didn't know you brought more visitors."

Isabel nodded. "And they're from Arendelle. The kingdom of ice and snow."

"Princess Anna, this is my cousin, Duke Cristóbal," said Elena to Anna, gesturing to Cristóbal.

"Ah, princess. What an honor to meet you," Cristóbal said as he kissed Anna's hand.

"And this is her sister, Queen Elsa," said Elena, gesturing to Elsa.

Cristóbal bowed to Elsa. "Please to meet you, Your Majesty."

Olaf cuts in and shook Cristóbal's hand. "And I am Olaf. And I like warm hugs." Then, he gestures to Kristoff and Sven. "And this is Kristoff and Sven."

Cristóbal laughed even more as he patted Olaf's head. "Get a load of that. That thing can talk. I'm starting to like this little one."

Elena smiled. "I've missed you, _primo_."

"And I have missed you, too," Cristóbal said, hugging Elena. "Which is why we are throwing a festival _Día Libertad_ tomorrow. To honor you for defeating Shuriki."

Elena began to frowned and decided to pluck up courage. "Yeah, about that. Shuriki is not as defeated as we thought."

"She's alive?" Cristóbal gasped.

"And more powerful than ever," Elena agreed.

"It's worse than that," said Elsa. "She's teamed up with a man from another kingdom: Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Cristóbal looked down for a moment and turned to Elsa. "Never heard of him." Then he turned to Elena and smiled. "For Elena, she's also powerful I'm told. But no matter how strong Shuriki is, you have a secret weapon: Your _familia_. You can always rely on us."

"Well, yes," said Elsa.

"You hear that? We're gonna all have fun!" Anna said to Elena.

Duke Cristóbal took everyone inside the palace and gave them a tour. They were amazed. Sven needed to be put on a leash by Kristoff, due to not having animals trying to wreck everything inside.

"As a special treat for _mi familia_ , the highlight of the festival will be a masquerade parade," said Cristóbal.

"A masquerade parade?" Olaf was surprised. "Oh! I love the idea of masquerades! And masks!"

Cristóbal chuckled and smiled at Olaf and Isabel. "That's right, my little friend. The whole city will dress up as we sail through the canal."

"Those floats were just like the ones we used to make when I visit," said Elena.

"I know," Cristóbal said. "I mustered all our city's resources. It's not nearly what you deserved but I spare no expense than _mi familia_."

After a tour, they arrived at the dining table. "Anyone care for a little snack?" Cristóbal asked.

"Little snack?" Luisa gasps. "This is a feast."

"Indeed," Elsa interrupted. "A feast fit for all family and friends."

"Ah yes," said Cristóbal. "You flatter me. We do our best with what little we have." Then, he lifted up a plate of caviar. "Caviar?"

Olaf gasped in delight. After they ate, Duke Cristóbal were having a family and friends discussion with Elena, her grandparents, Esteban, Isabel, Naomi, Gabe, Mateo, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf. "Tell me. How was your voyage?"

"It was smooth sailing," said Esteban.

"Very smooth," Kristoff cuts him off.

Esteban nodded. "It was until we ran into those wretched Sirenas."

Duke Cristóbal gasped. "Did they attacked your ship?"

"They were about to," said Naomi.

"We don't know that," Elena said. "Mateo said they haven't crashed a ship in years and I don't remember them ever being a problem when I visited."

"That's because your parents protected you from the truth," said Cristóbal. "It's time you knew."

Inside the palace, Duke Cristóbal took Elena, Isabel, Elsa, Anna and Olaf to the hall where there was a portrait of a ship and a Sirena. "Your father never told you what happened to his brother. My papa. He was aboard that ship on his way home."

Elena sighs as she looked at the portrait. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize."

"Well, now you do," Cristóbal sighed as he looked out the window to see a tower cell. "If I could, I'd locked them all up in the tower. It's only a matter of time before they strike again."

"I understand, Cristóbal," said Elena, comforting her cousin.

"I know you do," Cristóbal said.

Anna cuts in. "Our condolences, kind sir."

"I know how it feels to lose a family member," said Elsa. "When our parents left Arendelle, they were lost at sea. And in their deaths, they have never returned."

"Thank you, royal sisters of Arendelle," said Cristóbal to Anna and Elsa. Then he began to smile. "Now, enough of my wallowing. Dessert awaits!"

"Yeah! Desserts on me!" Olaf cried as he followed Duke Cristóbal.

"I'm coming!" Anna said as she and Isabel followed Duke Cristóbal and Olaf.

Elena and Elsa were left alone to look at the portrait. "Still worried about the Sirenas?" asked the snow queen.

"Yes," said Elena. "I was wondering... what if they're not as bad as we think."

"You must trust your instincts," Elsa said to the crowned princess. "At first, my sister wanted to marry Prince Hans of the Southern Isles during my coronation day, back in Arendelle. Then, during the eternal winter, Hans turned on Anna and left her to freeze to her fate."

Elena was astonished. "Wow. I didn't know that prince who teamed up with Shuriki would do something cruel."

"Trust your heart, Elena," said Elsa. "And you'll see what lies beyond our paths."

Elena nodded as she walked with Elsa. She knew that she must trust her heart and her instincts.

* * *

Back in the forest of Avalor, Shuriki was hatching a plan with Fiero, Cruz, Vestia, Hans and the Duke of Weselton.

Hans smirked. "Since we have a map, I hope the attacks will be much more imminent."

"A little too imminent," said the Duke of Weselton.

"Yes," Shuriki said as she looked at the map. "This should all work out quite nicely."

Just then, Victor and Carla arrived on horses, accompanied by the Duke of Weselton's bodyguards. "Finally, took you long enough," Shuriki said, impatiently.

Carla grumbled. "If you had let us ride on a Jaquins with you..."

"Carla..." Victor silenced his daughter.

Hans sighed at Carla. "I get it. Life's not fair you know. Deal with it."

"Yes, Carla. Deal with it," said Victor.

"That's it!" Carla grumbled. "You and Duke Weasel Town are going down!"

"It's Weselton!" The Duke of Weselton scolded at Carla.

Fiero rolled his eyes as he looked at the map. "Now that we're all here, we can get started."

Meanwhile, Skylar, Luna, Migs, Dulce, Mingo, Zoom and Estrella were flying to Nueva Vista to visit Elena and the others. "I can't wait to see Princess Elena's face when we surprise her in Nueva Vista," said Skylar.

"And I can't wait to kick up my paws and rest my aching wings," said Luna. "It's a long way across this kingdom."

"There won't be any time for rest," said Migs, sternly. "We have to protect our princess in case of..."

"SHURIKI!" Skylar yelled.

"Exactly," said Migs.

Skylar spotted Shuriki, Victor, Carla, Fiero, Cruz, Vestia, Hans and the Duke of Weselton. "No, I mean Shuriki's down there. Look!"

"Attack formation!" Migs yelled as he, Dulce, Mingo, Zoom and Estrella dove towards Shuriki and her comrades.

"What formation?" Skylar asked.

"Just dive!" Luna said.

Just then, Carla spotted the Jaquins. "Shuriki, we've got trouble!"

"What are those abominations in the sky?" The Duke of Weselton gasped.

Hans rolled his eyes. "They're Jaquins."

"Or target practice," Shuriki smirked as she aims her Scepter of Night at the Jaquins. "OBSCURE!"

Shuriki shoots out some red smoke at the Jaquins and she got away with Hans, the Duke of Weselton, Fiero, Victor, Carla, Cruz and Vestia. The Jaquins growled in frustration.

"Where are they?" Skylar looked around.

"Gone," sighed Migs.

"We better tell the princess," said Luna as she, Skylar, Migs, Dulce, Mingo, Zoom and Estrella flew to Nueva Vista.

* * *

A few minutes later, The Jaquins told Elena and the others about Shuriki and her dastardly allies, including Hans and the Duke of Weselton. "Shuriki's here?!" Elena and Elsa gasped.

"With the others," Skylar nodded.

"And she's learned some nasty, new scepter tricks," Migs finished.

"And not only that she has Prince Hans on her side, she also has enlisted another man with white hair and big glasses," Dulce said.

Anna and Elsa gasped. "The Duke of Weasel Town!"

"Maybe we should postpone the parade," said Elena.

"Nonsense," smiled Cristóbal. "The people have waited too long to see their princess. I'll instruct my captain to beef up security. You'll be perfectly safe."

"Okay," agreed Elena. "But if we're doing this, I'm going to scout the parade route."

"I'll go with you," said Mateo.

"Me too," said Elsa.

"Me three," said Anna.

"Naomi, Kristoff and I will search the rest of the city on the Jaquins," said Gabe as he, Naomi and Kristoff hops on Migs, Luna and Dulce.

"I'll have my guards join the hunt," said Cristóbal.

Then, Anna and Elsa turned to Olaf and Sven who's standing next to Isabel, Mingo, Zoom and Estrella. "Olaf, I need you and Sven to stay in the palace," said Anna.

Elsa nodded as she turns to Olaf and Sven. "Protect Princess Isabel and the baby Jaquins at all costs."

"Don't worry, Elsa, Anna and Elena! We got this!" Olaf saluted.

Mateo gets his tamborita ready and turns to Elena, Elsa and Anna. "You ready?"

Elena took out her Scepter of Light and nodded. In the meantime, as Gabe, Naomi, Kristoff and Mateo flew on Jaquins to hunt down Shuriki and her evil comrades, Elena, Elsa and Anna went to look around in the city until the singing of the Sirenas came out of nowhere and hypnotized Elena. Elsa and Anna was shocked to see their friend being hypnotized by the singing. "Oh no!" gasps Anna. "The Sirenas has hypnotized Elena."

"We have to go after her!" Elsa said.

When they went after a hypnotized Elena, they saw a Sirena who was the one who hypnotized Elena. "So it is true, she must really be the one," Elsa said.

Another sirena came out with a sea horse. "Marisa! What are you doing?!"

After a minute, Elena was unhypnotized, saw two Sirenas and took out her Scepter of Light. "Don't make me use this!"

The sea horse gasped. "She took out her magic thingy! Let's get out of here!"

"Don't be scared," said Marisa, the sirena. "I'm Princess Marisa of Coronado. This is my brother, Prince Marzel and our friend... Cuco."

Elsa introduced herself and Anna. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle. This is my sister, Princess Anna."

Marisa gasped and bowed down to Elsa. "Your Majesty." Then, she came up to land as her tail turns into legs. "We just want to talk to you."

"Incredible," Anna gasps in amazement.

"You have legs?" Elsa gasped.

"Can you all do that?" Elena asked.

"Just me and my brother," said Marisa as she stumbles onto Elena, Elsa and Anna. "Sorry, I haven't been on legs in a long time."

Marzel's tail turned into legs as he got up. "Come on. What's so hard about...?" He stumbled backwards and didn't hurt himself.

"It's his first time out of the water," said Marisa.

"I got it," said Marzel, getting back up.

Elsa and Anna giggled when the bucket is on Marzel's head.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Elena asked.

Marisa sighed. "I'm sure all of you heard of all the terrible things the Sirenas have done. And they're all true but that's not the whole story." She began to sing. "For years we sang a song to send your boats, To the bottom of the ocean, We felt we must defend our rightful home, With power and devotion, Till the day a woman from a sinking ship, Went tumbling in the ocean, One look and then our king began to feel A powerful emotion, He knew he must save her, With not time to weaver He swam fast and gave her the magic which changed her... Into a Sirena, The king was my father, The woman my mother, In wander of wanders, They both soon discovered... A love like no other. It's time to stop the fighting, Time to end the trails, Together we can turn the page, And start a new tale, If we could just begin a new, We could tell a new tale. To the throne our dear mother resended, And soon recommended... The fighting be ended, Our father conceded, Our dark ways have been mended... So if you tell your people We're no longer evil, We'll end this apevil, And all will be peaceful... Yes all will be peaceful. It's time to stop the fighting Time to end the trails Together we can turn the page And start a new tale If we could just begin a new We could tell a new tale A new tale."

After the song ended, Marisa turns to Elena, Elsa and Anna. "So... will you three help us?"

All the two princesses and the queen could do is look at the tiles of a ship, Sirenas and a woman who was transformed into a Sirena by Marisa and Marzel's father.

"Well, with all due respect," said Elsa.

"We don't know," said Elena. "A lot of people lost their lives in their shipwrecks, including my uncle."

"I wish I could undo the past," Marisa sighed. "But all I can do is give you three my promise that those days are long gone."

Elena sighed and points to Cristóbal's palace. "We believe you, Marisa. But we'll also need to convince Duke Cristóbal. He's in charge of Nueva Vista."

Marisa and Marzel nodded. "Then, bring him here and we'll convince him," she said to Elena, Elsa and Anna.

"Okay," said Elena.

"A promise is a promise," said Anna.

"And we'll be back with Duke Cristóbal before you know it," said Elsa.

After returning to the palace, Elsa, Anna and Elena came to tell Duke Cristóbal that they've encountered and spoke to the Sirenas.

"You three spoke to the Sirenas?!" Cristóbal was enraged.

"Yes," said Elena, Elsa and Anna in the same time.

"And they've stopped sinking ships years ago," said Elena. "They want peace with us. The princess of the Sirenas told me herself."

"It's true," Elsa spoke up.

"She did?" Esteban asked. "When?"

"Just now," said Elena. "In the canals. Come with us and listen to what she has to say."

Duke Cristóbal just looked sternly at Elsa, Anna and Elena. "Please, cousin," Elena begged.

At that moment, they were fully unaware that Duke Cristóbal has a hidden agenda against them as he looked at the window, remembering his father's death. Then, he turned to Elena, Elsa and Anna and smiled. "For you, Elena. And your new friends too. I will."

When Elena, Elsa and Anna took Duke Cristóbal to the canals, he brought the guards with them. "The guards should stay back. I don't want to scare them off," Elena said, gesturing to the guards.

After the guards stand back, Elena, Elsa and Anna arrived with Duke Cristóbal to where they last met the Sirenas. "I don't see anything," he said.

"We don't either," said Elsa.

"They were just here," said Elena. "Marisa! Marzel!"

Then, Marisa, Marzel and Cuco emerged out of the water. "Oh, good. This is my cousin, Duke Cristóbal," said Elena, gesturing to her cousin who just smiled.

"The one who's in charge of Nueva Vista," said Anna.

"I am so glad to finally meet you," said Marisa, greeting Cristóbal.

Duke Cristóbal chuckled as he greeted the Sirenas. "I've been wanting to meet you too." Then, he turned to Elsa. "Queen Elsa! Have the guards seize them!"

Elsa brought the guards and used her ice magic to attack the Sirenas. And the guards attacked by shooting nets at Marisa, Marzel and Cuco.

"Cristóbal! NO!" Elena cried.

Anna and Elena stopped Elsa and Cristóbal's guards just as Marisa, Marzel and Cuco got away. "They're getting away!" cried Cristóbal.

Elena and Anna stopped Cristóbal and Elsa for a moment and berates them. "Why did you two do that?! The Sirenas came to discuss peace!" Elena scolded them.

"That's what they wanted you to believe," Cristóbal said to the crowned princess. "Sirenas lure humans with their song and their lies."

"But I don't think that's what they're trying to do!" Elena argued.

"I've dealt with them my whole life," said Cristóbal. "You and your friends just met them. I already lost my Papa. I don't want to lose you and your new friends, too, _prima_. You all understand that don't you?"

Elena, Elsa and Anna sighed. "Of course," said Elena, sadly.

"We all understand," said Elsa.

Duke Cristóbal nodded as he linked arms with Elena. "Good. Then let's get back to the palace. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Elsa and Anna knew that something was not right after noticing Cristóbal's strange behavior. "I was wondering if he's as bad as The Duke of Weasel Town."

"Weselton," corrected Elsa. "What if you're right, Anna? I'm thinking that he might have a hidden agenda against all of us."

That night... back at the palace, Elena couldn't sleep and was guilty for Duke Cristóbal's attack just as Anna and Elsa came to see her.

"Elena?" Elsa asked. "Is everything okay?"

Elena said nothing, all she could do is think of the Sirenas, including Marisa.

"Let's get some sleep, Elsa," said Anna. "And let her be. She needs to be alone."

Elsa nodded as she and Anna left Elena alone to let her sleep. The next morning, it was time for a masquerade parade and everyone was excited, including Olaf.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! I can't wait!" Olaf cried, linking arms with Isabel.

Isabel giggled at the snowman. "Me too, Olaf. Are you excited too, Sven?"

Sven pants and licked Isabel on the cheeks, making her laugh. "Hey!" she laughed as she petted the reindeer.

"Oh, he's just as excited as Olaf," said Kristoff as he fed Sven a carrot and took a bite of the other half. "And it's going to be exciting," he said, using a "Sven" voice.

"Alright, Elena and Duke Cristóbal will be out in just a few minutes," said Elsa.

"And it'll be almost time!" Anna squealed.

Then, Elena came out with Duke Cristóbal, holding a masquerade mask. "Who's ready for a masquerade parade?" he said, holding up a masquerade mask.

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" Olaf cheered.

"Olaf, take it easy," said Isabel, linking arms with Olaf.

Luisa came to see what's wrong with Elena. "Is everything okay, _mijita_?"

"I'm fine," said Elena.

As everyone was about to climb aboard the floats, Duke Cristóbal came to speak to Elena. "Elena, as the guest of honor, you along will ride in the last float."

"With all due respect, your excellency, Elena should be with us in case anything happens," Gabe said.

"I agree with Gabe, so may Elsa, Anna and I get on one of the floats with Elena and the others?" Kristoff asked.

Duke Cristóbal smiled. "If you must, just try not to get in the way of the people seeing their crowned princess."

"Thank you," Kristoff, Anna and Elsa nodded.

"Which is why I have three floats each for everyone," Cristóbal finished.

After boarding the floats, Esteban and Elena's grandparents were on the first float, Isabel, Olaf, Sven, Duke Cristóbal, Mingo, Zoom and Estrella were on the second float and Elena, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Naomi, Mateo, Gabe, Skylar, Luna, Migs and Dulce were on the last float.

"Whoa! Sounds like the whole city showed up," said Isabel.

"Look at all those nice people!" Olaf cried. "Hello people."

"We have to keep a sharp lookout for Shuriki," said Elena.

"And also Hans and the Duke of Weselton," finished Elsa.

"If she's out there, we'll spot her," said Mateo.

Elena sighs. "Here we go."

They didn't see Marisa, who is keeping a close watch on Elena and her friends. The masquerade parade goes on as the crowd cheered and clapped. Suddenly, some of the people were dressed as Shuriki.

"What's going on?" asked Elena.

"Is it me or are there Shurikis everywhere?" Anna looked confused.

"I think they're costumes for the parade," whispered Naomi.

"How will we know which one is the real Shuriki?" asked Mateo.

"We'll have to find out," said Kristoff.

"Be on your guard, all of you!" said Elsa.

Just then, Victor, Carla and the Duke of Weselton appeared next to the crowd.

"Look! It's Victor and Carla!" Gabe cried, gesturing to Victor, Carla and the Duke of Weselton.

"The Duke of Weasel Town!" Elsa cried.

Then, Victor, Carla and the Duke of Weselton ran off, splitting up.

"I'll go after Victor," said Mateo, riding on Skylar.

"I'll get Carla," said Gabe, riding on Migs.

"She's a malvago now," said Naomi, riding on Luna. "You'll need help."

Kristoff turns to Anna and Elsa, riding on Dulce. "I'll handle the Duke of Weasel Town! Whatever you do, keep an eye on Princess Elena." Then he turns to Olaf and Sven. "Same with you. Keep an eye on Princess Isabel."

Anna and Elsa agreed. And all Olaf could just say in a happy tone, "We will!"

Elena sighed as she talked to herself. "Just keep smiling. No need to alarm everyone," she said, putting her mask on and her smiley face on.

Then, Duke Cristóbal whispered to Olaf and Isabel. "I have a surprise for you." Then he turned to one of the rowers who are holding confetti cannons. "Fire away!"

The cannons shoots out confetti just as the float that Elena, Elsa and Anna are on goes into a side way. Elena was surprised and turned to the rowers. "Why are we turning here? Shouldn't we be following the other floats?"

Elsa noticed that the rowers got off the float and ran away as she began to look confused. "What is going on?" she asked.

"I don't know, Elsa," said Anna. "But I have a bad feeling about this."

"You could say that again," said a voice.

The voice they heard was Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, emerging out of the shadows with Fiero, who took off the mask, and Shuriki.

"Hans!" Elsa growled.

"Fiero... Shuriki?" Elena gasped.

Shuriki smirked, pointing at her own face. "This is no mask, Elena."

Elena took out her Scepter of Light, Anna took out Kristoff's snow shovel and Elsa gets her ice powers ready just as Shuriki took out her Scepter of Night, Fiero took out his tamborita and Hans took out his fire sword.

"You three are stalling," said Shuriki, pointing her Scepter of Night at Elena, Elsa and Anna.

"So are you and Prince Hans," said Elena, pointing her Scepter of Light at Shuriki, Hans and Fiero.

Shuriki smirked again and turns to Hans, gesturing to Elsa and Anna. "Hans, keep the royal Arendelle sisters busy."

"With pleasure," said Hans as he attacked Elsa and Anna.

"INFERNO!" Shuriki yelled as she shoots out dark fire with her Scepter of Night.

"BLAZE!" Elena yelled as she shoots out her light fire, blocking Shuriki's dark magic.

Fiero managed to attack Elena with his tamborita but she avoided the attack and plans to turn herself invisible. "Please work... VANISH!" she yelled as she used her Scepter of Light to make herself invisible.

All Shuriki could see was Elena's new necklace that Duke Cristóbal gave her. "Guess you haven't mastered that power yet," she smirked as she shoots out a green orb. "CHAOS!"

It hits Elena, who turns visible again. Elena was getting dizzy after Shuriki shoots a Chaos spell with the Scepter of Night. And just as Elena was about to attack, Shuriki shoots out dark magic again with her Scepter of Night. "INFERNO!"

Elena was blasted into the water and Anna and Elsa who were attacking Hans rushed to see Elena, sinking in the water. "PRINCESS ELENA!" They cried.

Shuriki turns to Elsa and Anna. "You're too late. In a matter of time, crowned princess Elena will drown to her fate and there's nothing Queen Elsa could do but freeze the canals."

Elsa sighs. "She's right. But there has to be another way..."

"There is no other way," smirked Fiero.

"And Shuriki is going to hunt down Elena's family and friends next. And then we will get rid of all of you," said Hans.

"You won't get away with this!" Anna growled.

"Oh, we already have," said Hans as he left with Shuriki and Fiero.

"We have to inform Duke Cristóbal about what happened," said Elsa.

"You're right, Elsa," said Anna. "He'll know what to do."

A while later... Mateo, Naomi, Gabe and Kristoff searched everywhere for Victor, Carla and the Duke of Weselton on Jaquins but they were nowhere in sight. "I lost Victor!" Mateo groaned in frustration.

"Same with Carla," said Naomi.

"And also that scrawny Duke!" Kristoff said.

"Yeah, it's like they just vanished in the crowd," said Gabe.

Skylar looked around and noticed that the float that Elena, Elsa and Anna are on was missing. "Uhh, guys? Where's the princesa's float?"

Gabe knew something was wrong and turns to Naomi, Mateo and Kristoff. "Spread out and search all the side canals now!"

As Kristoff were about to follow Naomi, Gabe and Mateo on Dulce, they saw something in the distance. It was Elsa and Anna who are waving. "Dulce! It's Queen Elsa and Princess Anna! Take me to them!"

"On it!" Dulce said as she took Kristoff on land to see Anna and Elsa.

"Anna!" Kristoff rushed to the princess and the snow queen.

"Kristoff!" Anna rushed to hug Kristoff. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Wait! Where's Elena?" Kristoff noticed that Elena was not with Elsa and Anna.

"Gone," sighed Anna.

"Shuriki blasted her into the water," said Elsa. "I feared that she and Hans are planning on taking over Avalor and Arendelle."

"We'll need Duke Cristóbal here, first," said Kristoff. "He can help you find Elena."

Duke Cristóbal got off the float to see Anna, Elsa and Kristoff. "Your Majesty? What happened? Where's my _prima_?"

"We'll explain when we show you the float," said Elsa. Then, she turns to Kristoff, who's riding on Dulce. "Leave us."

As Kristoff left with Dulce, Duke Cristóbal smirked as he followed Elsa and Anna to the side way while he has a hidden agenda against them, including Elena, her family and her friends.

* * *

Meanwhile... after the parade was over, Isabel, Olaf, Sven, Mingo, Zoom and Estrella got off the second float as they returned to the palace.

"That parade was so much fun," said Isabel. "I wish we could do it again."

"Yeah! Wait! We could?" Olaf asked.

"Well, we could sometimes," Isabel said to the snowman.

"Me, too, _mija_ ," said Luisa as she, Francisco and Esteban got off the first float. "We all have a lot to celebrate, thanks to Elena."

"Where is Elena?" Francisco asked. "I haven't seen her since we boarded the float."

"She's probably still out there with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, enjoying the undulation of her people," said Esteban. "I know that is what I would be doing."

Olaf turns to Isabel, Sven, Mingo, Zoom and Estrella. "Well... besides worrying about Elena, I wonder where Elsa, Anna and Kristoff are."

Isabel sighs as she began to worry. "I've been thinking the same thing too, Olaf. Do you think something might've happened to Elena and the others?"

Suddenly, Shuriki, Hans, Fiero, Victor, Carla, Cruz and Vestia arrived via green smoke to ambush Elena's grandparents and Esteban.

"Shuriki!" gasps Francisco.

Olaf sees Hans standing next to Shuriki. "So you're Prince Hans that Anna and Elsa told me about. Where did you get the nice sideburns? I've always wanted..."

"Stop talking!" Isabel silenced the snowman by covering his mouth.

"The real queen of Avalor is back," said Shuriki.

"And king of Arendelle!" Hans finished.

Shuriki rolled her eyes and turns to Elena's grandparents, Esteban, the three baby Jaquins, Isabel, Olaf and Sven. "And since I'm in such a good mood, I'll simply lock you up in the tower... for now."

Olaf turns to Isabel, Sven, Mingo, Zoom and Estrella. "We gotta get out of here!"

Isabel climbed onto Sven with Olaf. "Come on, Sven!" She turned to the baby Jaquins. "Warn your mother and your father immediately!"

Mingo, Zoom and Estrella nodded as they flew away to warn Migs and Dulce just as Isabel left with Olaf and Sven.

* * *

Meanwhile... Elsa, Anna and Duke Cristóbal came with the guards to investigate the incident. "This is how we found the float," said the guard.

"And the crowned princess?" Cristóbal asked, worried about his _prima_.

"Nowhere in sight," said the other guard.

"Duke Cristóbal! Queen Elsa! Princess Anna!" The guard showed them Elena's Scepter of Light.

"Elena's scepter," gasped Cristóbal.

Elsa grabbed the Scepter of Light. "We must find her."

"I hope she doesn't stay in the water so long," said Anna.

"Don't worry, both of you," Cristóbal reassured to Elsa and Anna as he got a hold of Elena's scepter. "Leave the search to me and the guards."

Just then, Elena arrived to see Cristóbal, Elsa and Anna, leaving Marisa to hide. "Cristóbal! Elsa! Anna!"

"Elena?" Cristóbal gasps.

"Elena!" Anna and Elsa cried as they hugged the crowned princess.

Elena pulled away from the hug and rushes to Duke Cristóbal who's holding her Scepter of Light. "You found my scepter!"

"Who did this?" Cristóbal asked Elena, Elsa and Anna.

"Shuriki," said Elena. "But don't worry... I'll stop her."

Just as Isabel, Olaf and Sven came, they saw Elena, Elsa and Anna talking to Duke Cristóbal and goes behind to watch them. When Duke Cristóbal knew Elena wanted her scepter back, he hesitated as he just smirked and threw it in the water. Then, the Duke of Weselton and his bodyguards arrived as they stood next to him.

"The Duke of Weasel Town!" gasped Elsa.

"It's Weselton!" The Duke of Weselton was very annoyed.

Duke Cristóbal silenced the Duke of Weselton for a moment as he chuckled evilly. "I have other plans. Duke Weselton, have my men and your men surround all three of them."

Cristóbal's guards and Weselton's bodyguards surrounded Elena, Elsa and Anna who are surprised that Duke Cristóbal reveals his true colours. Marisa, who's hiding as well as Olaf, Sven and Isabel, was shocked.

"Cristóbal! What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"And why are you with them?" Anna asked, gesturing to the Duke of Weselton and his bodyguards.

"Oh it's simple, really," said Cristóbal to Anna, Elsa and Elena. "I met him last night while you, your family and your friends are asleep. You see... when Shuriki ruled Avalor, she gave me gold in return for my loyalty but when you got rid of her, you also got rid of my gold supply. Now... I have just one yacht. Look at me... practically wasting away. Luckily for me, Shuriki returned and together... we hatched this lovely plan to restore Avalor and... me... to our former glory."

"You betrayed your own _familia_ for gold?" Elena asked, looking enraged.

Duke Cristóbal smirked. "Betrayed... such a nasty word... I prefer... No, you're right. Betrayed works. And we're talking about a lot of gold."

The Duke of Weselton's bodyguards and Cristóbal's guards grabbed Elsa, Anna and Elena just as Marisa came out of hiding. "Get away from them!" she cried as she came on land, turning her tail into legs. "Let them go!"

Elena, Elsa and Anna escaped from the guards' grasp and followed Marisa until more guards showed up. Then, Duke Cristóbal saw Olaf, Isabel and Sven who are hiding and turns to The Duke of Weselton and his bodyguards, gesturing to the younger princess, the snowman and the reindeer. "Put that moose on a leash... and bring forth Isabel and her silly little friend."

The Duke of Weselton has lassoed Sven while his bodyguards subdued Olaf and Isabel.

"SVEN!" Anna cried.

"OLAF!" Elsa cried.

"ISA!" Elena cried.

"Take Princess Elena and Princess Isabel as well as Queen Elsa, Princess Anna and Olaf to the palace for their own safety and lock up that Sirena!" Cristóbal ordered as he boarded the boat with Elena, Isabel, Marisa, Elsa, Anna, Olaf and Sven back to the palace.

Then, Marzel and Cuco came and saw Marisa being held captive with Elena, Isabel, Elsa, Anna, Olaf and Sven by Duke Cristóbal and the Duke of Weselton. He tried to save his sister but Cristóbal's guards started shooting arrows and Cuco holds him back. "Marzel! You're outnumbered! You just get yourself caught too! We gotta go tell the king."

Marzel looks at the guards for a moment and knew Cuco was right. He must return to Coronado to inform his and Marisa's father just as he saw Elena's Scepter of Light.

* * *

As Duke Cristóbal and the Duke of Weselton brought Elena, Isabel, Marisa, Elsa, Anna, Olaf and Sven to the palace, Kristoff and Naomi arrived on Dulce and Luna.

"Princess Elena!" Luna cried.

"Anna! Sven!" Kristoff cried.

"Cristóbal is with Shuriki!" Elena called to Kristoff and Naomi.

"He's taking us prisoners!" Marisa finished.

"And worse!" Anna said.

"She's brought the Duke of Weselton and Prince Hans here!" Elsa said.

"WHAT?!" Kristoff and Naomi gasps.

"Prisoners?!" Luna cried. "Not on our watch!"

Duke Cristóbal was annoyed as he sees Kristoff and Naomi charging towards him on Dulce and Luna. "Get them!"

Cristóbal's guards and the Duke of Weselton's bodyguards shoot arrows at Kristoff, Naomi, Dulce and Luna who dodged their attacks.

"No! Naomi!" Elena cried.

"Kristoff!" cried Anna.

"Anna!" Kristoff cried. "We'll come back for you!"

Naomi turns to Kristoff. "We need to find Gabe and Mateo! Now!"

The Duke of Weselton watched as Naomi and Kristoff got away with Luna and Dulce and turns to his bodyguards who are holding onto Sven. "Take the reindeer to the boat while I plan on double-crossing Prince Hans and Shuriki."

* * *

Meanwhile... Duke Cristóbal threw Elena, Isabel, Marisa, Anna, Elsa and Olaf into the tower cell where her grandparents and Esteban was.

"Can I have my arms and my butt back!" Olaf, who has his head being held onto by Isabel, called to Duke Cristóbal who tossed his body in. "Thanks!"

"Shuriki's in the palace!" Luisa cried.

"Of course she is," Cristóbal chuckled as he slammed the cell door. "Who do you think invited her?"

"He's on her side," said Elena, revealing the truth about her cousin.

"That scoundrel!" Esteban was enraged.

"And it's much worse..." said Anna.

"She enlisted the help of the Duke of Weselton," said Elsa.

* * *

Kristoff and Naomi told Mateo and Gabe all about Duke Cristóbal teaming up with Shuriki. "So the Duke and Shuriki are in this together?" Mateo asked, looking shocked.

"Yes," said Kristoff. "And also with Hans."

"We have to warn the royal family... and also Anna and Elsa," said Naomi.

"They're back at the palace," said Skylar.

"And it's up to us to rescue them," said Mateo.

"And I think I know where to start looking," said Gabe.

Just then, the Duke of Weselton came to see them. "Indeed, you do! And I have a plan... We'll simply sneak on top of the palace roof and break everyone out."

"Wait! Why should I trust you, you old coot, after what you tried to do to Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"There's no time to waste!" The Duke of Weselton yelled. "Your friends are in danger! Hurry!"

* * *

Back at the palace, Shuriki sat on the throne while Fiero, Victor, Carla and Hans were impressed. "The throne suits you," Fiero said.

"Every throne does," said Victor.

"That's what I was going to say," Carla interrupted.

Hans sighed. "Enough, you idiots!" he yelled at Victor and Carla. Then, he turns to Shuriki. "Now... do you want me to become king of Arendelle once I have the power to take control of Elsa's throne?"

Shuriki smiled at Hans. "You already have, my friend. And now you are... King Hans of Arendelle."

Duke Cristóbal came to see them and clapped. "Bravo, bravo! You did it! You pulled it off! Well... almost."

"Almost?" Shuriki was confused.

Hans approached angrily at Duke Cristóbal. "What do you mean... almost?"

"Elena and her friends... Anna and Elsa... survived your little surprise attack," said Cristóbal to Shuriki and Hans.

Shuriki and Hans were furiously shocked. "WHAT?!"

"Not to worry, I scooped them up," Cristóbal assured.

"Where are they?!" Shuriki asked.

* * *

Inside the tower cell, Elena tried to open the door but to no avail. Esteban sighed, "Forget it, Elena. It's useless. There's no way out of here!"

"Well, he has a point," said Anna.

Just then, Mateo arrived with Kristoff, The Duke of Weselton, his bodyguards, Naomi, Gabe and the Jaquins.

Elena smiled at Esteban. "You were saying?"

Elsa gasps as he sees the Duke of Weselton. "The Duke of Weasel Town?!"

"Weselton! And we'll all have you out and about," said the Duke of Weselton.

* * *

Meanwhile... Shuriki heard something and turns to Duke Cristóbal. "What was that?"

The guard came to see Duke Cristóbal, gesturing to the window. "Intruders! On the tower roof!"

Duke Cristóbal and Hans came to look outside to see the Duke of Weselton and his bodyguards helping Elena, Elsa, Anna and their friends. "That crusty old coot betrayed us!" Cristóbal yelled.

"I know that no good double-crossing Duke would double-cross us all!" Hans said. "We must stop them!"

* * *

Meanwhile... Mateo must get everyone out, one by one. "Who's coming up first?"

It was Isabel and Olaf's turn but Esteban interrupted. "Me! Me!"

Elsa silenced Esteban for a bit and turns to Olaf and Isabel. "How about me, Olaf and Isabel?"

Mateo agreed. "Okay. All three. And then, Anna will be next." He used his tamborita to levitate Elsa, Olaf and Isabel onto Skylar.

"Take them to the galleon," Gabe said to Skylar. "And you and Dulce, come back for the others."

"Hold on tight!" Skylar said as he took Elsa, Olaf and Isabel back to the ship.

Anna climbed onto Dulce with Kristoff. "Why were you with the Duke of...?"

Kristoff silenced Anna. "Escape now. Explain later."

After getting everyone out of the tower cell, Elena spoke to Mateo and the Duke of Weselton after hearing Duke Cristóbal, Shuriki and their comrades coming. "They're coming! Hurry!"

* * *

Sooner or later, Hans, Shuriki, Duke Cristóbal, Fiero, Victor and Carla broke the door open to see the Duke of Weselton helping Elena and the others escape. "Traitor!" Hans yelled at the Duke of Weselton who left with Mateo, Elena and Skylar.

"Summon my Jaquins!" Shuriki ordered.

Minutes later, Shuriki, Hans and Fiero chased them on Cruz and Vestia. "Faster, beast!"

"The name's Cruz," Cruz said, looking annoyed.

Elena, the Duke of Weselton and Mateo arrived at the ship just in time. "They made it!" Olaf cried.

"Indeed we did," said the Duke of Weselton, gesturing to Shuriki, Hans, Fiero, Cruz, Vestia, Victor, Carla and Duke Cristóbal. "Because they're on their way!"

"Olaf, Sven, Isa!" Elena called. "Get everyone below deck!"

"But what about you?" Esteban asked. "You do not have your scepter."

"Hold on!" Isabel cried. "Olaf and I have this brilliant idea. Before we left to Nueva Vista, I managed to gather the snowflakes from Olaf's snowcloud for the perfect invention." She pulled the blanket out to present them... snow cannons. "I call these... snow cannons!"

Then, Shuriki used the Scepter of Night to shoot out a destruction spell. "DEMOLISH!"

"Everyone down below! Now!" Gabe said as he, Kristoff, the Duke of Weselton and his bodyguards took Elena's grandparents and Esteban below deck.

Anna goes to the snow cannons with Isabel, Olaf and Sven. "You three ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Isabel winked at Anna. Then she turned to Shuriki, Hans and Fiero who are riding on Cruz and Vestia. "Fire!"

The snowballs were launched out of the snow cannons and it hits Hans, causing him to fall off of Cruz and onto Victor and Carla.

Mateo used his tamborita and launched magic at Vestia and Fiero causing them to spin.

"Stop spinning!" Fiero cried.

"I'm trying!" Vestia yelled.

Elsa, then, used her ice magic and froze Vestia, causing her and Fiero to fall onto Shuriki and Cruz and onto Victor, Carla and Hans on the ship. Duke Cristóbal helped Shuriki up while she turns to Cruz, Fiero, Victor and Carla. "Get up! Now!"

Back at Elena's ship, Naomi opened the hatch to take out a crossbow and turns to Elena.

"Quick! Toss me a crossbow!" Elena called.

Naomi tossed a crossbow to Elena who got ready to shoot Shuriki's ship but Shuriki, Fiero, Victor and Carla used magic to shoot the sails. Luckily, Mateo managed to shield everyone with his tamborita. Elena has had enough of Shuriki's attacks and knew what she must do. "Enough! It's me Shuriki wants! I'm putting you all in danger!"

"Elena, no!" Isabel cried.

"Isabel!" Olaf said, holding Isabel back.

Elena climbed onto Skylar and flew towards Shuriki's ship. "Now's your chance," said Carla. "You have a clear shot!"

"Yes, Elena," Shuriki smirked. Suddenly, something was shaking the ship. It was the Sirenas that came to the rescue.

"They came!" Marisa said as she got off the ship to reunite with the Sirenas, including her brother and her parents.

Then, Marzel saw Elena. "Elena!" he yelled as he tossed the Scepter of Light to her. "Catch!"

"Thanks, Marzel," said Elena, catching the Scepter of Light.

Marisa came to see Marzel. "You convinced papa!"

"It wasn't so hard once you got yourself captured," smiled Marzel. "Come on! We have one last ship to crash."

The Sirenas, including Marisa and Marzel, began to sing and Duke Cristóbal turns to the captain. "Cover your ears!"

At that moment, the captain was put into a trance and steered the ship to the palace walls. "Turn the wheel!" Duke Cristóbal cried as he tried to steer but the ship crashed into the walls. "My yacht! My palace!"

Shuriki was enraged as she climbed onto Cruz. "Go, beast!"

"What about us?!" Carla cried.

"We can barricade ourselves inside the palace," said Duke Cristóbal as he got off the ship with Victor, Carla, Fiero and Hans.

"Barricade ourselves?!" Hans was even more enraged. "I want to live!"

* * *

Meanwhile... Elena turns to Isabel, Mateo, Gabe, Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Olaf, Sven and the Duke of Weselton. "I'll deal with Shuriki. Can all of you handle the others?"

"We will," said Isabel. "Me, Olaf and Sven are armed with snow cannons."

Mateo nodded as he climbed onto Luna. "Alright. Let's get 'em."

Elena and Skylar flew to the sky and sees Shuriki and Cruz. "We must stop meeting like this, Elena," Shuriki smirked as she points the Scepter of Night at Elena.

"Don't worry," Elena said, pointing the Scepter of Light at Shuriki. "We will."

"GLOW!" Elena cried as she shines a bright light at Shuriki and Cruz.

"DEMOLISH!" Shuriki cried as she tried to shoot dark magic at Elena.

"BLAZE!" Elena cried as she attacks Shuriki.

In the meantime... Victor, Carla, Fiero, Hans and Duke Cristóbal were on the run just as Mateo used his tamborita to attack them.

"I've got Fiero!" Mateo said.

"Alright," said Kristoff. "Anna, Elsa, Duke Weselton, go after Hans while me, Sven, Olaf and Isabel will aid Gabe in going after Cristóbal, Victor and Carla."

Kristoff carried the snow cannon and shoots snowballs at Victor as he helps Gabe fight Victor but Carla used tornado spell to knock them off their feet. "Sorry!" laughed Carla.

Migs pulled the string and shoots snowballs at Victor and Carla with Sven and the snow cannon. "Sorry is right."

Olaf and Isabel brought the snow cannons and aims it at Duke Cristóbal but he stopped them for a moment. "Wait, _prima_! Let's make a deal! I'll give you and your little friend anything you want."

Luna smirked. "Nice try, fancy pants." She turns to Olaf and Isabel. "Fire!"

Anna, Elsa and the Duke of Weselton fights off Hans until he has had enough as he took out his fire sword and approached towards them, speaking only to the Duke of Weselton. "After this treachery, you will join Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle in death."

"Or will we?" The Duke of Weselton said, sneering at Hans. Then, he turns to Elsa. "Now!"

Elsa used her ice magic to freeze Hans. "No!" cried Hans as he freezes into solid ice. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Victor and Carla rushed to carry Hans who's now frozen solid. "Follow me, Carla! _Rapido_!"

Just as Elsa was about to freeze Victor and Carla, Victor used smokescreen with his tamborita and gets away with Carla, carrying a frozen Hans.

Meanwhile... Mateo came face-to-face with Fiero. "You've come a long way, boy," Fiero said.

As Fiero sees Gabe approaching towards Mateo, he grabbed his tamborita and subdued him. "But not far enough. Toss your tamborita to me or say goodbye to your friend."

Mateo was unsure of what to do until Gabe spoke. "Just blast him!"

But all Mateo could do is drop the tamborita and Fiero laughed, "Fool!"

Just then, Naomi lassoed Fiero's arm and Gabe escaped from Fiero's clutches as he tossed the tamborita to Mateo. Then, Mateo used his tamborita to turn Fiero into a stone again, just like he did before.

"You gotta admit," said Naomi, gesturing to Fiero's statue form. "He does make a good statue."

Gabe looked around. "Where are Victor and Carla?"

"They escaped, carrying a frozen Hans," said Migs arriving with Anna and Elsa.

"But not the Duke," said Luna, arriving with the Duke of Weselton, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and Isabel, holding Duke Cristóbal captive.

Then, they saw Elena fighting Shuriki.

"CHAOS!" Shuriki cried as she shoots green magic with her scepter, causing Skylar to get hit and falls onto the stairs.

"BLAZE!" Elena cried as she fires her magic at Cruz's wings.

Shuriki jumped off of Cruz and shoots her dark magic. "INFERNO!"

Elena's scepter was knocked off. And Shuriki followed Elena up to the balcony. "You can do it, Elena!" Elsa said from down below.

Shuriki smirked. "Still haven't mastered your scepter? Oh, how unfortunate. When I'm done with you, I'm going to finish off what's left of your family. And even without Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, I will still destroy your new friends from Arendelle."

Elena must use Vanish in order to protect herself until then... Shuriki prepares to aim her scepter at the crowned princess. "Good-bye, Elena. DEMOLISH!"

"VANISH!" Elena cried as she made herself invisible just in time before Shuriki's Demolish spell hits her.

Shuriki looked around as if she really did defeat Elena. But, she knew she hadn't defeat her. "Missed me," said Elena, turning visible as she was behind the sorceress.

"BLAZE!" Elena cried as she shoots out her magic and struck down Shuriki for good. There was nothing left but a jewel of the Scepter of Night.

When Cruz saw what happened, he grabbed the jewel and flew away. Elsa and Skylar rushed to help Elena, who's very exhausted. "ELENA!"

"He's getting away!" Elena cried.

"It doesn't matter," Skylar said. "You got Shuriki!"

"You have won," said Elsa.

Elena smiled. "It's finally over." She got up and bowed to Elsa.

* * *

Meanwhile on Cristóbal's crashed ship... Victor and Carla unfreezed Hans with their tamboritas. "I'm cold," said Hans. "Is the battle over? Where are Shuriki and Fiero?"

"I don't know what happened to them," said Victor. "I'd say we make a break for it."

Hans sighed. "You're right." Then, they saw a jewel of the Scepter of Night and Hans, who turned to Cruz, picked it up. "That is all that's left of Shuriki," Cruz said.

Victor smiled. "That is more than enough."

"I'll say," said Hans, smirking. Then, he turns to Cruz. "Let's get moving!"

"After Victor and Carla unfreeze my sister," said Cruz, gesturing to Vestia who's frozen solid.

* * *

Back at the palace, Elena returned with Skylar. "Shuriki is gone... for good."

Her grandparents were thrilled, including Esteban, who was unsure. "You are sure this time?" asked Esteban.

"I'm sure," Elena smiled.

Elsa turns to the Duke of Weselton and his bodyguards, who are arresting Duke Cristóbal. "So what's next for you?"

"If you know me better, I'd say we should call a ceasefire between Arendelle and my kingdom," said the Duke of Weselton. "What I'm saying is that my men and I are declaring a truce."

"What are you gonna do with mean old Cristóbal?" Olaf asked the Duke of Weselton, gesturing to Duke Cristóbal, who are held captive by the Weselton guards.

"There's an empty cell in the tower," said Luisa.

"That will do," said Elena.

"What?!" Cristóbal was shocked. "But I'm _familia_!"

Elena looked angrily at her cousin. "You have no idea what that word means."

"Let's go, men," said the Duke of Weselton as he and his bodyguards took Duke Cristóbal to his cell.

"You're gonna regret this, Weasel Town!" growled Cristóbal.

The Duke of Weselton was annoyed by that mispronounciation Duke Cristóbal made. "WESELTON! It's Weselton!"

Then, everyone came down to greet the Sirenas as Elena spoke. "Let this be remembered as the day Sirenas and humans defended Avalor together and begin a new era of friendship."

The king of Coronado, Marisa's father, smiled at his daughter. "You were right, _mija_. This was our chance. And I'm glad we took it." Then, he turned to Elena. "Princess Elena, I look forward to a new era of peace on land and sea."

Elena shook the king of Coronado's hand as everyone on sea and land cheered... well except for Esteban and Naomi.

"I know... you told me so," chuckled Marzel.

Marisa went on land as her tail turned into legs once again and goes to Elena. "I dreamt of this day for so long."

"Sometimes, dreams do come true," said Elena, hugging Marisa.

"Warm hugs for everyone!" Olaf cried as he hugged Isabel and Sven.

Everyone was very happy and let there be a lesson to all... Peace cannot be achieved through violence, it can only be attained through understanding.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Author's Note: I took my time and finished it. Once I get settled, I'll post up more chapters as we speak. I need to take some time. In the meantime... I can just take a break. See you next time as I rest.**


	8. Chapter 7: Dia de los Muertos

**Chapter 7: Dia de los Muertos/Olaf and Isabel's Market Adventure**

 **NOTE: Sorry I've been busy for a while. So now that I'm back. I'll do the Day of the Dead first and then... Navidad! And this takes place after the events of The Tides of Change and during the events of The Return of El Capitan!**

It was morning, Elena and her grandparents are getting ready for Dia de los Muertos (Day of the Dead), a celebration of honoring the dead so since they're still at Nueva Vista, Isabel took Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven to the beach to meet up with them. "So you see... Dia de los Muertos is the day we honor our love ones," she explained to them.

"That's right," said Elena. "You're welcome to join us."

"So what does your parents like before they pass on?" Anna asked.

"Lucia likes sweet bread," said Luisa.

"And Raul likes some cherries," said Francisco.

"That looks delicious," said Olaf.

Isabel couldn't help but giggle. "Olaf, those aren't for eating. Those are for Mami and Papi on the altars which are on the boats and are about to sailed out to sea."

"Isa's right," said Elena. "I know they're good to eat but they're also for occasions like Navidad and other holidays."

"Which reminds me," said Luisa. "We still need to buy cherries and sweet bread from the market."

"Ooh, ooh!" cried Olaf. "I can do it!"

Elsa laughed. "Why would a silly snowman like you want to buy stuff for...?"

Elena cuts her off. "Ummm... That would be a good idea." Then, she turned to Isabel. "Isa, would you go with Olaf and buy some stuff?"

Isabel nodded. "Well, yeah. I've always wanted to be a responsible one. Especially when I wanted to keep a close eye on Olaf."

"Then, it's settled," said Elsa. "Make sure nothing happens to Olaf."

"Don't worry," said Olaf. "I'll be just fine."

"Olaf, Sven! Come on!" Isabel called.

"We're coming!" cried Olaf. "Let's go get some food!"

When Isabel, Olaf and Sven arrived at the market, it was crowded just as the Duke of Weselton and his bodyguards sees them. "Is that the Duke of Weasel Town?" she asked.

"It's Weselton!" The Duke cried as he turned to see Isabel, Olaf and Sven. "Oh it's you three. Aren't you suppose to be having fun in Day of the Dead?"

"And aren't you suppose to be keeping an eye on Duke Cristóbal?" Isabel mocked the Duke.

Olaf silenced them for a moment. "You don't suppose to have a grudge against the old man, do you?"

"Obviously," said Isabel. "I kinda don't trust him after he worked for Shuriki and Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Shuriki is finished," said the Duke. "And Prince Hans is still out there with Victor and Carla."

"We know," said Isabel and Olaf in the same time.

"So what brings you three here?" asked the Duke.

"We're here to go to the market," said Olaf.

"To buy some cherries and sweet bread," Isabel finished.

"Oh, what's the use about Day of the Dead? It's just a bunch of dead people," said the Duke.

"Be polite," said Isabel. "There's lots of people around here."

"Next in line," said a man to Isabel, Olaf and Sven.

Olaf cheered. "Yes!"

After minutes of shopping, Olaf, Isabel and Sven set off back to the beach but the load they are carrying was too heavy for them. And soon, the bags of cherries and sweet bread slipped out of their hands as they tripped on a large log.

"Oh no!" Isabel cried.

"The food!" Olaf cried.

Sven tries to grab it but it was no use. Luckily, it was hanging on a branch and Isabel must get it for her and Elena's parents' graves.

"We have to get it or we won't get to put it on Mami and Papi's grave," said Isabel.

"Well, if only I was big to grab it," said Olaf.

Sven tries to reach for it but it was no use. Just then, the Duke of Weselton and his men arrived to help. "Need a little help?" he asked.

"The Duke!" Isabel cried.

The Duke of Weselton smiled. "You can call me that but remember... it's Weselton."

"You said that already," said Isabel.

So the Duke of Weselton and his men worked together to grab the bag of cherries and sweet bread and brought it back to Isabel, Olaf and Sven.

"Thank you," Isabel said.

"No, no. Thank you," said the Duke of Weselton. "You three always brighten my day. Now run along. You've got to go back to your grandparents."

"I will," laughed Isabel. "Olaf, Sven! Come on!"

"We're coming!" Olaf said as he hopped onto Sven with Isabel.

A few minutes later, the Duke of Weselton and his men watched as Elena, Isabel and their grandparents sent the altars out to sea. They knew Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven are with them. "Well, men. I know what you're going to say. The enemies of my enemy are now my friends," he said to them. "I'm saying they are."

Soon, it is time for the Duke of Weselton and his men to head back to keep a close eye on Duke Cristóbal. "Come on, men. Let's head back to the palace."

Elsa spotted them. "Leaving already?"

"Oh, your majesty," said the Duke. "Well... yes... I was going to..."

"Keep an eye on Cristóbal?" Elena asked.

"Well... the guards will handle this," said Luisa.

"Why don't you join us, Weasel Town?" Anna asked.

"It's Weselton," said the Duke. "And sure... why not?"

The Duke of Weselton and his men finally joined them for dinner. And everyone celebrated Dia de los Muertos as the night was still there.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'll be doing Snow Place Like Home. Only this time, it'll be the same like rewriting Song of the Sirenas last time. See you next time.**


	9. Chapter 8: Snow Place Like Home

**Chapter 8: Snow Place Like Home**

It was Noche Buena (Christmas Eve) in Avalor. Elena, dressed in her new Navidad outfit, is walking with Elsa and Anna, who are also dressed in their Christmas outfits. "That dress is so beautiful," said Elena, admiring Elsa's Christmas dress.

"Thank you, Elena," said Elsa.

"I can't wait for the holidays," said Anna.

Then, they saw Esteban searching through all the presents. "...Not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine, not mine."

He finally found his present that is green until Elena, Elsa and Anna caught him. "Ladies! I was just making sure all the gifts were secured."

"Uh-huh," said Elena as she grabbed the present that Esteban found. "Well... looks like this one could use a little more securing."

Esteban sighed. "This is true."

"Relax," said Kristoff, arriving with Sven and sucking on a candy cane. "We can open them afterwards."

"Eh, what are you eating?" Esteban asked.

"Candy canes," Kristoff said. "Want one?" he said in a Sven voice.

"Eh, no thank you," said Esteban.

Isabel arrived with Olaf, Luisa and Francisco. "Happy almost Navidad!" she yelled.

"Happy, merry, holly jolly, season's greetings!" Olaf said as he holds Isabel's hand.

Luisa saw Elena, Elsa and Anna's outfits for Navidad and Christmas. " _Mija_ , you, Elsa and Anna look so beautiful."

"Thank you, _abuela_ ," said Elena. "We wanted to get into the Navidad spirit."

Isabel went to the tree with Olaf and finds a present. "Found it!"

"You found it!" Olaf grabbed the present that Isabel grabbed. "Found what?"

"A present, Olaf, for one of my friends," said Isabel.

Elena laughed. "Isa, you and Olaf are as bad as Esteban."

"And Kristoff does have a point, Olaf," said Anna.

"You and Isabel can open the presents afterwards," said Elsa.

"This gift is for Cristina," said Isabel. "We're on our way to her village to drop it off."

"But you'll be back for Noche Buena, right?" Elena said, looking a little worried.

Luisa chuckled. "Of course, _mijita_."

"Which means it's that time of year of returning home," said Olaf.

"Good," said Elena. "Because after everything that's happened this year. I just wanna be home for Navidad with my _familia_."

She began to sing. "Navidad's my favorite season. There's a feeling in the air. Puncha Navidanio and a sweet tamal made with tender love and care. Oh, the presents and pastels. Singing songs the whole day through. But the best gift of all... Is to be at home for Navidad with you. This year's been eventful. Adventures far and wide. Fought the powers of darkness with new friends by our side. Smell that rich aroma. The time has finally come... For baking up buñellos to enjoy with everyone. Yes, the best gift of all... Is to be at home for Navidad with you. Life's not always easy. The journey can be hard. Together with my family... We made it through this far. On the road you go then. Off to spread good cheer. But hurry home for Navidad. I need you all right here... Cause Navidad's my favorite season. There's a feeling in the air. Puncha navidanio and a sweet tamal made with tender love and care. Oh, the presents and pastilles. Singing songs the whole day through... But the best gift of all... Is to be at home for Navidad with you... The best gift of all is to be at home for Navidad with you... Navidad with you..."

Kristoff sighs. "Alright. Enough with the song. I'll go get Sven ready."

At the courtyard, Sven was attached to a carriage which carries Olaf, Isabel and Elena's grandparents. "Alright, Sven," said Kristoff as he loads some carrots for Sven. "Here's some carrots for the road and be sure to keep an eye on Olaf and Isabel."

"I will, Kristoff," Kristoff said in a Sven voice, talking for Sven. "I'm sure they won't cause any trouble."

"Alright," Kristoff said with a chuckle. "Off you go."

Sven, Olaf, Isabel, Francisco and Luisa left the palace courtyard to Cristina's village.

"Hurry back!" Elena called.

"Same with you too, Olaf!" Anna cried.

"We will!" Isabel yelled from the distance.

"And we'll have a happy, merry, holly jolly good time!" Olaf continued.

Elsa smiled at Elena who sighed. "They'll be back. I'm sure."

When Elena, Esteban, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff went back inside, they heard a knock. "Maybe they changed their mind," Elena said as she opened the door and it turns out to be Mateo and Naomi, arriving with more presents.

"Feliz Navidad!" Mateo said.

"Hey Mateo!" Elena smiled. "Is that you, Naomi?"

"These are for you and the family," said Naomi as she kicked the ball-shaped present. "And this one's for Gabe."

"Is he back yet?" Mateo asked.

"Oh," said Elena. "He's still out there tracking down Victor and Carla Delgado."

"And Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, too," said Elsa.

"Don't worry, Elena. Gabe's also with the Duke of Weasel Town and his men," said Anna.

"You mean... Weselton?" Kristoff pronounced.

"It seems weird not having him here for Navidad," said Naomi.

"I know," replied Elena in a sad tone. "I miss him too. I just hope he's safe wherever he is."

* * *

Gabe, his guards, the Duke of Weselton and his men were riding on Jaquins to go after Victor, Carla and Hans who are riding on two Jaquins, Cruz and Vestia.

"We're losing them as we speak!" The Duke cried as he ride on Dulce. "And at this point, we'll never catch up to them!"

"Then, we must go faster, Weasel Town," said Gabe as he rode on Migs.

"It's Weselton!" cried the Duke. "And yes, we must!"

One of Gabe's men saw them flying past the bridge. "Captain! They just crossed into Cordoba!"

"Keep going!" Gabe said. "And stay focused on the prince of the Southern Isles. And also be careful... The Delgados are powerful malvagos."

"Yes, captain!" said Gabe's men.

Prince Hans was riding on Cruz with Victor while Carla rides on Vestia.

"Papa! They're right behind us!" Carla said.

"Faster, prince and beasts!" Victor yelled at Hans, Cruz and Vestia.

"Watch your tone, wizard," said Cruz, sternly. "We have names."

"And they're after you, not us," Vestia continued.

Victor had an idea and used his tamborita to conjure up a blizzard.

"What are you doing, fool?!" Hans yelled at Victor. "Are you trying to get us arrested?"

"On the contrary, I'm saving the day," Victor smirked.

The Duke sees a blizzard and turns to Gabe. "What happened?"

"Victor conjured a snowstorm!" Gabe said.

"I can't see anything!" Migs yelled.

"Take us down," Gabe said to the jaquin. "We'll keep going on foot."

Victor laughed as he gets away with Hans, Carla, Cruz and Vestia. "That takes care of them."

"For now," said Hans.

Soon, the blizzard spreads all over Avalor.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the palace, Naomi and Mateo was about to leave. "I wish I could stay longer but my mom just got back from her mission to Norberg," said Naomi.

"And my mother is expecting me home," said Mateo. "We always make a gingerbread house together on Noche Buena."

Then, they heard something outside. "What was that?" Elena asked as she opened the door and the snow flew into the palace.

Elsa and Anna rushed to see what's going on and gasps. "Is this... snow?" Anna asked.

Elena looked outside and saw it was snowing in Avalor. "Where did all this snow come from?"

Kristoff and Esteban gasps. "WHAT?!"

"But how will our _abuelos_ and Isabel get back to the place?" Esteban looked outside.

"And not to mention Olaf and Sven are with them, too," said Kristoff.

"And how will we get home?" Mateo asked.

"Well... it's not my doing," said Elsa.

"I agree with you, sis," said Anna.

"Hey, we can't let a little hiccup damp in our holiday spirit," said Elena with a smile. "I'd say we make the best of all this snow."

"Well, it's not a bad idea," said Elsa. "The cold doesn't bother me anyway."

"How, exactly?" Kristoff asked.

"We can have a snowball fight," said Elena as she throws a snowball at Mateo.

Mateo groaned. "Elena... it's too cold for that."

"My fingers are already frozen," said Esteban.

"Well, I know what'll warm you right up," said Elena as she took Naomi, Mateo, Esteban, Anna, Elsa and Kristoff to the kitchen. She made some hot punch called _Ponche Navideno_. " _Ponche Navideno_."

"Well... this smells like holiday spirit," said Naomi as she grabbed the bowl.

"Thanks, Elena," said Mateo, grabbing the bowl and drank the Ponche Navideno.

"Well, we'll stick to candy canes," said Kristoff as he gave two candy canes to Elsa and Anna.

Elena nodded. "Suit yourself."

Esteban shook his head and pushed the bowl away. "No. I only drink _Ponche Navideno_ with _abuela_ 's tamales."

"Which we will make just as soon as _abuela_ gets back," said Elena.

Esteban began to whine. "But when? When is she coming back?"

"Enough with the whining," groaned Kristoff.

"Go easy on him, Kristoff," said Anna. "He just wants the rest of his family back."

"Well, they'll be fine as long as Olaf and Sven are with them," said Elsa.

"Esteban. Primo. I've got a surprise for you," said Elena to her cousin.

Esteban turns away from Elena. "I am not interested."

"Are you sure?" Elena teased. "It's a treasure hunt but not just any treasure hunt. A Navidad Treasure Hunt."

Esteban heard of that idea and smiled. "With presents?"

Elena nodded. "Wait here," she said as she left the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Esteban sighed. "What is taking her so long?"

"First, you're whining and now, you're complaining," Kristoff, now grew exasperated with Esteban's complaining.

"Kristoff," Elsa and Anna said, sternly.

Just then, Elena came to see them. "Alright. I hid the presents. Here's your first clue: In this meeting place, the ends don't meet; A novel approach will reveal your treat."

"Solving riddles?" Mateo cringed. "But it's my day off."

"Ay, no," Esteban said. "You're torturing us."

"More like giving us a difficult time."

"Be nice, you two," Anna said.

"Got it," Naomi said. "A meeting place. That's the Grand Council Chamber. The table there is a semicircle."

"Naomi's right," said Elsa. "The ends don't meet."

Kristoff, Mateo and Esteban got off to a head start while Naomi followed and Elena, Elsa and Anna rolled their eyes.

"Well...boys will be boys," said Anna.

Once they reach the Grand Council Chamber, they looked around until Naomi found something under a book. "A novel approaches required," she said, grabbing the bag that was behind the book.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Mateo and Esteban blinked two times and Naomi knew they looked puzzled. "Novel? Like a book?"

Kristoff chuckled. "Of course."

"Dulces!" Esteban cried as he gets some sweets from the bag Naomi found.

Mateo ate one and smiled. "This reminds me of the candy that mother and I used to decorate our gingerbread house." Then, he began to frown. "Which she's probably baking right now by herself."

Naomi frowns as well. "I bet my dad's making marzaberry cookies. My favorite."

"Well," Esteban frowned. "My _abuela_ is not making anything. Especially my favorite tamales."

"And I wanted to show everyone my favorite tradition but... not a good time," said Kristoff, looking down.

Elena smiled again. "Nope. Nope. This is no time for moping because we are going to decorate the Parlor."

Naomi, Mateo, Esteban, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff looked at each other. "That could be fun," said Naomi.

"Yes," said Esteban, Mateo and Kristoff in unison.

"Is she that crazy?" Elsa asked Anna.

Anna shrugged. "I don't know."

"It will be," said Elena in an eager tone.

* * *

Olaf was making up for lost time as he and Sven are taking Isabel and her grandparents back to the palace to see Elena and Esteban through a snowstorm. "Okay! It's not Elsa who set off an eternal winter back when we're in Arendelle."

"Olaf! We have to get through this!" Isabel said.

"Faster, you big moose!" Francisco said to Sven.

"Okay, grandpa," said Olaf. "Sven's not a moose. He's a reindeer. And he's got this like when he was with Anna and Kristoff."

"Enough of the stories about the snow queen in Arendelle!" Isabel yelled at Olaf.

"Be nice, _mijita_ ," said Luisa. Then she turned to Olaf. "Isabel and I can ride on Sven's back while you and Francisco go on foot."

"Good idea," said Francisco as he and Olaf got off the cart.

With a good idea, Isabel and her _abuela_ climbed onto Sven, who is walking with Olaf and Francisco.

* * *

Back at the palace, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff helped Elena and the others decorate the Parlor. "Well... what do you think so far?" Naomi asked after she finished decorating the tree.

"So far?" Elena said. "You mean you're not done?"

"Well, not quite," said Anna.

"It could use more decorations," said Elsa.

The tree toppled a little and Naomi made it steady. "We're just getting started."

Elena turns to see Mateo making a gingerbread house which looks almost like his home. "Hey! That looks like your house."

Mateo nodded. "And there's my mother," he said, gesturing to the cookie shaped human that looks like his mother. "All alone on Noche Buena. Waiting for her only child."

Then, Esteban grabbed the cookie and eats it.

"Esteban! That was my mom!" cried Mateo.

"What?" Esteban turns to Mateo. "If I cannot have tamales, I must eat something before I faint," he said as he ate the cookie. Then, there was a knock on the door. Was it Olaf, Sven, Isabel and her and Elena's grandparents?

"They have returned!" Esteban cried as he rushed to the door to open it. It turned out to be Luna who brought apples and shook the snow off herself. "Feliz Navidad, y'all."

Esteban sighs. "It's just you."

Luna didn't like Esteban's attitude. "Someone needs to put a bit more _feliz_ in your Navidad." Then she turned to see Elena and came in with a basket of apples. "Princess Elena! I brought ya a little something something."

"Thanks, Luna," Elena smiled. "Wanna join us for Noche Buena... please?"

"Oh I love to," said Luna. "But the snow is just getting worse. If I'm going to make it to Vallestrella, I gotta go now." She turned to Esteban. "You mind getting the door, Chancellor Sourpuss?"

Esteban opened the door and the snowstorm blew Luna onto the tree.

"Luna! Are you okay?" Elena asked the jaquin.

Luna just frowned. "Do I look okay?"

Mateo used his tamborita to help Luna up.

Elsa arrived to see Luna. "Well... I told you all it's not my doing. I didn't even use my ice and snow magic."

"Well, I get why you're the snow queen." Luna turns to Mateo. "While you're at it, why don't you make a spell to stop all this snow?"

Mateo heard of that idea and smiled. "Why didn't I think about that?"

"I agree. Why didn't you?" Esteban said as he shoved Mateo. "Get moving!"

At Mateo's Workshop, Kristoff and Esteban were impatient. "What is taking so long?" Esteban asked.

"Yeah," said Kristoff. "We have to stop the storm!"

Mateo looks at the spell book and finds it. "Here's the spell! Wait a second... it's a double hit spell. I have to bang the tamborita twice. And there's more..."

"Yes, yes!" Esteban interrupted as he took Mateo outside. "Hit twice. Bang bang! Let's go!"

"But Mateo said..." Kristoff said.

"Forget what Mateo said," said Esteban, cutting him off. And he turns to Mateo. "Stop fooling around and do the spell!"

Mateo used his tamborita and bangs his tamborita two times but he said the incantation wrong and made the blizzard stronger than ever.

"Mateo! You made it worse!" Elena said.

"I don't understand!" Mateo said.

* * *

Meanwhile... Gabe and the Duke of Weselton saw that the blizzard is getting more powerful than before. "It's getting colder by the minute!" The Duke said. "If we don't get out of this soon, we'll all freeze to death!"

"We need to take shelter," said Gabe. Then, he points to a cave nearby. "There's a cave over there!"

While Gabe, the Duke of Weselton and their men goes to take shelter, Hans, Victor, Carla, Cruz and Vestia noticed that the snowstorm caught up to them.

"What did you do, you fool?!" Hans yelled angrily at Victor.

"Was your magic spell supposed to get us caught in the storm too?" Cruz looked sternly at Victor.

"If you could tell the beast to fly as fast as you two complain, it wouldn't be a problem, prince!" Victor said to Hans.

"My name is Hans of the Southern Isles!" Hans yelled.

"I told you we have names, wizard!" Cruz said, getting even more furious.

Vestia was also furious too. "And we've had a enough of you two!"

"That's enough, my friends," said Hans to Vestia and Cruz. "Get me off so I can berate that miserable excuse for a malvago!"

Hans got off of Cruz who throws the Delgados off with Vestia. "Adios!" Cruz said, leaving with Vestia.

"And good luck being stuck with them!" Vestia said.

Hans looked angrily at Victor. "This is all your fault, you idiot!"

"Yes, what Prince Hans said," said Carla. "Why'd you have to keep insulting them like that?"

"It doesn't matter," said Victor. "We are not far. We will walk the rest of the way."

Hans sighs as he walked with Victor and Carla. "Fine. But this will be your second chance."

Carla hurts herself as she walked with Victor and Hans. "Papa! I can't walk!"

"She's hurt!" Hans said to Victor.

"Then we must move faster," said Victor as he carries Carla and walks with Hans.

"Hans, Papa, look!" Carla said, gesturing to a cabin.

Victor opened the door and goes inside with Carla and Hans. "We made it! We're home!"

"This is where you live?" Hans asked, looking around. "I must say you two. I am disappointed."

Carla saw a fire in the fireplace. "Papa! Prince Hans! Someone's been living here."

* * *

Back at the palace, Naomi, Mateo and Kristoff looked outside. "Dad's marzaberry cookies are probably getting colder... and colder... and colder," she said, banging her head in the window.

"Well, on the bright side, I still haven't showed you my tradition yet," said Kristoff with a little smile.

Elena, Elsa and Anna arrived to see everyone a little disappointed. "Okay, this calls for drastic measures," said Elena.

"Well, we should tell everyone to lighten up," said Anna.

"I agree with you," said Elsa.

"Everybody up!" Elena said. "Up, up, up!" Everyone looked at Elena. "I've been holding out all day for my favorite Navidad tradition but since the snow is not letting up, who wants to make tamales?"

Esteban was shocked. "Tamales? Without _abuela_?"

Naomi looked at Mateo. "I could use a bite."

"It's better than sitting around, moping," Mateo agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cave... Gabe, the Duke of Weselton and their men made fire for themselves and the Jaquins.

"I guess we won't be home for the holidays after all," said the Duke.

"We may be stuck here for Noche Buena," said Gabe, taking out crackers. "But that doesn't mean we can't celebrate, Weasel Town. Would you like a bunuelo?"

"It's Weselton, lad," said the Duke. "And those are crackers."

Gabe took a bite. "Tastes like a bunuelo to me."

The Duke of Weselton looked at his men and Gabe's men who winked. "Oh," he said. "Let me taste one."

After eating Gabe's crackers, one of Gabe's men drank some water and smiled. "You know... I swear this water taste like _Ponche Navideno_."

Gabe laughed with the Duke of Weselton as they grabbed the cups and each gets water.

"Smells like the holidays," said the Duke, inhaling the water.

"It sure is, Duke," said Gabe. "Feliz Navidad."

* * *

Back at the palace, Elena, Naomi, Mateo, Esteban, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff are making tamales in the kitchen. "Okay," Elena said. "You each know what you need to do so let's make tamales."

Everyone got started but Naomi and Mateo are having a difficult time. "Well, that was difficult," said Kristoff.

"Ay, come on," said Esteban as puts all the ingredients together. "You can move quicker than that."

"What's the rush, Esteban?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, you're as fast as Sven," said Elsa.

"The sooner we cook, the sooner we eat," said Esteban. "Now give me the twine."

"Where is it?" Elena looked around for the twine and she saw Luna playing with it. "Luna!"

"What?" Luna asked.

"Forget the twine," said Esteban as he puts the tamales in the pot.

"No, wait!" Elena said. "You need to tie it up first."

Luna chases the ball of twine, causing Esteban to fall over onto Mateo and Naomi. And the bowl of dough flew onto Elena's face.

"Okay, this is ruining the holidays for all of us," said Anna.

"You know, if you think about, Elena," remarked Esteban. "It is actually your fault for allowing unqualified people to make the tamales."

"Okay, we're sorry," said Kristoff to Esteban. "You think we're unqualified?!"

"We're just trying to cheer you guys up," said Elena.

"You were?" Mateo realized.

"All this time, Anna, Elena, Kristoff and I are," said Elsa.

"Elsa's right," said Elena. "That's all we've been doing all day. Coming up with idea after idea to lift your holiday spirits. And you didn't even notice."

Kristoff sighs as he leaves with Elsa, Anna and Elena. "Which is a low blow, even for all of you."

* * *

In the bedroom, Elsa and Anna goes to comfort Elena who's crying.

"Elena, it's okay," said Elsa. "It's still the holidays."

"The joy of the season," said Anna. "I'm sure they'll come back to apologize."

Kristoff came in, playing the lute. "And besides, I've got just the thing to cheer you up: It's a troll tradition."

"He does that back when we're in Arendelle," Anna giggled.

"It starts with a gathering song," said Kristoff. "The Ballad of Flemmingrad."

He began to sing as he shows off his Flemmy statue. "Every December we all gather 'round. To pay our respects to a troll so renowned. In remembrance of the friend we had. A jolly old soul we called Flemmingrad. We all dig deep down and we uproot the past. We shove up its nostrils a fist full of grass. In resemblance of the dear old lad. We forged the mould of Flemmingrad. We shape his likeness, bless his soul. Oh, Flemmy the fungus troll."

After Kristoff sang, he goes to the statue. "Now you lick his forehead and make a wish," he said as he licked the Flemmy sculpture.

"Well, you don't have to settle," Elsa whispered to Elena.

"Not a thing for Navidad?" Kristoff said, letting Elena off the hook and grabbing a pot. "Okay, I get it. But wait until you taste my traditional Flemmy stew! It may smell like wet fur, but it's a real crowd-pleaser!"

There was a knock on the door and Elena opened the door to see a teacart and took a sniff of a cup of tea. Then, she finds a note, realizing that her friends and Esteban were making a Navidad treasure hunt for her.

"What's it say?" Anna asked.

Elena reads the note. "When your friends have made you blue, a simple sorry just won't do. So here's a treasure hunt for you: On the back is your first clue: I began my path of magic where my new robe's fit was tragic." Then, she thought to herself. "Mateo got his new robe when I made him royal wizard." Then she knew what place was it. "In the throne room!"

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff followed Elena to the throne room and finds a spoon and another note.

Elsa reads it. "When it was time for my big bash, you helped me make a bigger splash. This is where I learned to dance and turned into a fancy pants."

Elena laughed, thinking about Naomi and realized what place is it at. "The music room!"

"There's the final note," said Kristoff as he followed Elena, Elsa and Anna to the music room to find an apron and a last note.

Anna reads the last note. "When I was sick and stuck in bed without the strength to lift my head, you brought me soup from way down here and made this chancellor symptoms clear."

They realized that it was the kitchen.

* * *

Once Elena, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff came to the kitchen, they see Esteban, Mateo, Naomi and Luna waiting for them. "Surprise!"

Esteban smiled. "We cannot let a few little hiccups damp in our holiday spirit. So would you do us the honor, Elena?"

"Absolutely," said Elena as she helps Esteban make the tamales. "Part of the fun is making them together."

"As friends," said Elsa.

"And family," said Anna.

Elena tied the tamale with a string and puts it on the pot. "Now they're ready to steam."

"I'm sorry about before," Esteban apologized. "I was so anxious, I was rushing everyone: you, Naomi, Mateo, Kristoff, Elsa and Anna..."

"Well... you were," said Kristoff with a smile. "But you're fine."

Mateo realized something and turns to Esteban. "Yes, you were rushing me."

"Well, you do not have to rub it in," remarked Esteban.

"Not with the tamales," said Mateo. "With my spell." He grabbed his tamborita and his spell book and went outside with Elena, Elsa, Anna, Naomi, Esteban and Kristoff. "It says here on the double hit spell, you have to bang the tamborita after each word but I was rushing and I think I hit the drum too fast."

Once Mateo recasts the spell, it was success and the blizzard ended like magic. Everyone cheered.

"You saved Navidad!" Elena said, hugging Mateo. "Which means you can all go home to your families."

Mateo and Naomi looked at each other and was unsure. "You know. I'm not in that huge a rush," Mateo said.

"And there's no way I'm leaving until I've had a tamal," Naomi agreed.

Luna was tangled up in a twine. "Yeah, I'm not going anywhere soon."

"No family should be apart on navidad," Esteban smiled. "Perhaps all your families can come to the palace to celebrate."

"What he was saying is everyone is invited," said Elsa.

"Nothing would make me happier, cousin," said Elena, hugging Esteban.

* * *

As the blizzard ended, Gabe and the Duke of Weselton looked outside and was surprised to see what has happened.

"I've never seen a storm clear so fast," said Migs.

"Me neither," said Dulce.

"Well, since it's not Queen Elsa's doing, it's a holiday miracle," said the Duke.

"Alright, we better mount up and and see if we could pick up Victor and Carla's trail," said Gabe as he climbed onto Migs. "It'll be nightfall soon."

* * *

Back at the palace, Naomi and Mateo's families came to join everyone just as Olaf, Sven, Isabel, Francisco and Luisa returned. "We're home," said Francisco as he noticed that everyone is here. "It's a party."

"Yay! A party!" Olaf cried.

"Abuelo!" cried Elena.

"Abuelo! Abuela!" cried Esteban as he hugs his grandparents.

"Hey, Sven!" cried Kristoff as he hugs his pet reindeer. "I've got a surprise for you buddy." He took a candy cane that is carrot flavored only for Sven.

"Why it's an orange candy cane!" Kristoff said in a Sven voice.

"And it's carrot flavored," he said in a normal voice and then slipped back into his Sven voice. "I love carrot flavored! Thank you, Kristoff!"

"And we have to share it," he said in a normal voice again as he and Sven shares a candy cane.

Then, Esteban turns to Isabel. "And our very own Navidad angel."

"And her faithful comrade!" Olaf interrupted.

"Oh, _primo_ ," Isabel giggled. Then she turned to Olaf who's holding a mistletoe. "And you know what time it is."

"What?" Olaf asked Isabel.

"This." Isabel kissed Olaf on the cheeks.

"Hands down... this is the best holiday ever!" said Olaf after being kissed by Isabel.

"Awww," said Elena, Elsa and Anna, seeing Isabel kissing Olaf.

Luisa smells some tamales. "Are those tamales I smell?"

Elena laughed nervously. "Yeah, we were waiting but then..."

Luisa took a bite on one of the tamales and smiled. "Just the way I taught you."

Elena sighed in relief until Anna spoke up. "She had a little help."

"This calls for a toast... to Elena, the keeper of our Navidad spirit, and her faithful comrades from the kingdom of ice and snow, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

"This calls for more than a toast," said Francisco. "Guitar!"

He grabbed the guitar and plays a song and began to sing. "Gather near... Our hearts are full of cheer. We wish you happy holidays and blessings for the year..."

Elena began to sing as she plays the guitar. "Bells in the tower start ringing. Carols from high on the ridge. So gather your loved ones around you as the year comes to an end..."

Everyone began to sing as well. "For those who cannot be with us... Those who are traveling afar. We'll sing of first to your safe return. And keep you close in our heart. Gather near... Our hearts are full of cheer. We wish you happy holidays and blessings for the year."

* * *

Meanwhile in a cabin, Hans was warming himself, along with Victor and Carla near the fireplace. "Hey. About what I said..."

"No, no," said Victor. "I was a fool and I'm so sorry about what I said to you and the two Jaquins."

Hans smiled. "And I'm sorry too."

Carla smiled and turned around to see a strange woman who's bringing more wood and was about to attack when she took out her tamborita but she recognized Carla and Victor.

Carla was about to attack too as she took out her tamborita with Victor and Hans who took out their tamborita and sword but she recognized the woman. "Mami?"

It was Carla's mother and Victor's wife.

* * *

Back at the palace, everyone continued singing. "Gather near... Our hearts are full of year. We wish you happy holidays and blessings for the year. Gather near... Our hearts are full of cheer. We wish you happy holidays... Happy Holidays... And blessings for the year..."

"We wish you Feliz Navidad..." sang Elena.

"And blessings for the year..." everyone finished the song.

And soon... everyone celebrated Navidad and the holidays together as family and friends.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello and Merry Christmas to one and all. And God bless us everyone! Leave a review here! And again, Merry Christmas, everyone!**


End file.
